Here I Am
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Huddy School Fic...Some original characters and most from the show. Enjoy. Was T for suggestiveness, but now M for Chapter 13 :P
1. Chapter 1

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy! And special thanks to Reena for helping me out on American Schooling details, because, being British is a bit of a hold back for me.**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

Nervous sweat pouring out of every inch of her skin, her heart rate through the roof and her mind in overdrive. Her senses seemed heightened; every little thing made her jump, even the sound of raindrops on the car window seemed to break her hypnotic gaze.

_I shouldn't feel this nervous! _She told herself over and over again, but it didn't seem to sink in. _It's only a different school._

But then her own mind began to turn against her. _This is your senior year Lisa. The last year before college. The most important one. Everyone's gone and made friends, they're set in their groups and in their ways. Think they're gonna let you in..._

Thumping her hand down onto the steering wheel, she attempted to control herself. After a few deep breaths, she got out of the car, straightened her brown trench coat, picked up her bag, and locked the car. She was Lisa Cuddy, and this was her first day of school at Princeton High School.

Taking small paces, she arrived at reception. It seemed eerily quiet, and no matter how hard she tried, the receptionist did not look up from her computer. She gave a small cough, not wanting to be late. The receptionist lifted her head, and gave a small smile.

'You're new here,' she said softly.

'Yes, how did you know that?' she asked in intrigue.

'1, I know pretty much every student in the school, and 2, you look like a rabbit caught in the headlights,' was the reply. 'So do you have a name?'

'Umm, yeah, Lisa Cuddy,' she said, extending her hand politely.

'I'm Mrs Hopewell,' she said, shaking Lisa's hand. 'You seem like a very polite and well mannered student Lisa, I think you'll fit in well here.'

'Thank you Mrs Hopewell,' she replied with a smile. 'I filled in a form about subject options for this year, so I just need my schedule, and some sort of map if you have it.'

'Ahh, yes,' she replied, looking into the filing cabinet. 'Lisa Cuddy, Lisa....Cuddy.'

After being given the schedule, Lisa smiled.

'I got all the subjects that I wanted,' she said, beaming a bright smile and folding the paper over and over to keep her hands busy.

'That's great,' said Mrs Hopewell. 'Here's a map, and you have homeroom in 20 minutes.'

'Thank you,' she said smiling once again. Looking at her timetable, she noticed that she had Mr Spence for homeroom and his classroom was quite a distance away from reception.

Slightly panicking, she took out her map and began to navigate her way down the halls of PHS. After taking several wrong turns and finding dead ends, she made it to the classroom.

As she crossed the threshold of the classroom, the bell rang. 3 seconds after Lisa had made her entrance, in came a girl with pale skin and black curly hair, holding the hand of a dark haired guy that stood a head above her.

'Miss Spicer, Mr Matthews, late again,' said Mr Spence disapprovingly.

'Oh My God!' exclaimed the girl. 'We come in three seconds after the bell and we're late?'

Mr Spence simply nodded his head and gave a smirk.

'Asshole,' the guy muttered under his breath, going to his seat.

This was Kevin and Ellis, one of the couples of the grade that were practically inseparable. No one could imagine them apart.

Noticing Lisa was sitting on her own, Mr Spence announced, 'This is Lisa Cuddy, the new girl in the grade. She's joining us from New York. Ellis, I'd like you to look out for her and show her around.

'Fine,' she replied exasperatedly, taking the seat next to Lisa.

'So, you're the new girl, Lisa Cuddy?' Ellis asked. 'I'm Ellis Spicer, and as Mr Ass over there said, I'll be showing you around.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Lisa with a smile. 'So why does Mr Spence seem to hate you so much?'

'Long story,' said Ellis, looking back at Kevin.

'I got time,' said Lisa cheerfully.

'Okay, promise me you won't tell anyone? Only my closest friends and Kevin know,' was the reply, her voice lowering to barely a whisper.

Lisa nodded.

'I'm not gonna go into the graphic details, but basically, last year, Kevin and I broke up for a little while, and I was upset. Tony, Mr Spence, was my favourite teacher, and he found me crying after the break up. He was being friendly, I took it as a come on, and we did it. He wanted a relationship afterwards, but I was back with Kevin, and he's hated me ever since. Which is a shame, because he used to be really sweet.'

'Wow,' said Lisa. 'He doesn't strike me as a guy who has the potential to be nice.'

'Nope,' replied Ellis. 'He's bitter and cynical, always moaning about something. So, to change the subject, I should probably introduce you to the crew. This is...'

'Hem hem,' said Mr Spence. 'Sorry to interrupt your conversation Miss Spicer and Miss Cuddy, but I should take the register.'

'Sorry sir,' said Cuddy politely.

'Brittney Bohnert.'

'Here,' said Brittney glumly, Monday morning's always came too soon.

'Abbey Bristow.'

'Here,' she said with a giggle.

'Allison Cameron.'

'Here!' she said enthusiastically, making everyone laugh.

'Robert Chase.'

'Here,' said Chase in his Aussie accent, making Brittney smile.

'Lisa Cuddy.'

'Here,' said Cuddy politely.

'Eric Foreman.'

'Yo,' said Foreman lazily.

'Remy Hadley.'

'Here,' she said, wondering in the back of her mind what Lisa would be like in bed and damning her bisexual-ness.

'Lee Harper, is not here, answer my own question...Gregory House.'

'I may be here in a physical sense, but your boring British accent has driven me into a coma. Or vegetative state, take your pick,' replied House snarkily.

'Mr House, we've had this discussion. Stay back after class....Right, where was I? Wyatt Leary.'

'Here,' he replied in a zoned out way, gazing out of the window and wondering if it was the shrooms which were making him see a giant yellow frog hopping in the playground.

'Kevin Matthews.'

'Here,' he said as even toned as he could, even though he was thinking about ripping off the guy's head for laying a hand on his girlfriend.

'Ellis Spicer, we all know is here from her entrance.'

'Yes sir, I'm here,' she replied condescendingly, giving him a scowl.

'Chris Taub.'

'Is out cheating on Rachel,' said House, finishing his sentence, and making Rachel burst into tears.

'You ass!' she exclaimed. 'Chris is at home sick, and he cheated on me once.'

'Once a cheater, always a cheater,' said Chase with a wink.

'You can shut up Chase,' she replied back sharply. 'Stop trying to act like House.'

'Okay, lay off. That time of the month is it? Expecting to turn into a werewolf tonight?' said House, finishing off what Chase had started.

'Anyway, now the petty teenage domestics are over, may I carry on with the register?'

'Yes,' chorused the class dully.

'Katheryn Tretler-Wirth.'

'Here,' she replied, gazing at Wilson, making House gag.

'James Wilson.'

'Here,' he said half heartedly, gazing back at Katheryn.

'And Rachel Woodall is here, as we all know,' finished Mr Spence. 'Right, I'm gonna sit here and think about how much I hate teaching, you can do whatever until the bell goes.'

He sat down at his desk and stared at the ground.

Ellis, standing up, led Lisa to the very back of the classroom, where she found Katheryn, Brittney, Greg, Kevin, James and Chase.

'Guys, you've heard from the asshole's intro that this is Lisa Cuddy. Lisa, this is Kevin, my boyfriend, Greg, better known as House, 3rd rate jerk but great fun, Katheryn, little Miss Drama Queen and her boyfriend James, better known as Wilson, Mr Drama King. Over there is Brittney, she's a cheerleader, but she's not fake like the others, and Robert Chase, who prefers to be called Chase, who aspires to be like House.'

'What a nice introduction,' said House. 'But Ellis, didn't we talk about this before? You don't introduce me like that to hot girls!'

'Oops, guess I forgot.'

'Greg House,' said House to Cuddy, shaking her hand. 'Remember my name, in a short period of time you'll be screaming it in ecstasy.'

'Oh really?' said Cuddy coolly. 'You make it sound so un-corny and original, even though it's an amazingly cheesy, unoriginal pick up line.'

House gave up and sat down.

'Lise, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you're more than a match for Greggy Boy. That usually works on all of the girls except us. Welcome to the club,' said Katheryn with a grin.

'I think I'm gonna like it here,' said Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy! And special thanks to Reena for helping me out on American Schooling details, because, being British is a bit of a hold back for me.**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

'So Lisa,' said Katheryn. 'What class do you have first period?'

'Uhhh,' said Lisa, looking at her schedule. 'Music Theory with Mr Gore.'

'You're a musician too?' enquired Katheryn. 'That's awesome! What instrument do you play?'

'I play the guitar and I sing,' said Cuddy sheepishly.

'Cool. We have a band going, with me, House, Kev, Jimmy, Ellis and Chase. You should come along to a rehearsal!' said Katheryn excitedly.

'Great,' said Cuddy with a warm smile, loving how all of the people she had met today had been so kind, and taken her under their collective wing. 'Whereabouts is it?'

'We rehearse over at Kev's, it's closer, bigger and his Mom and Dad are cool with it,' replied Katheryn. 'You can follow us there if you like, we're all going in Jimmy's jeep.'

'Jim has a jeep?' said Cuddy, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah,' replied Katheryn with a hearty laugh. 'It's quite surprising how many people you can get in there. We car pool to save petrol. Usually, we manage to fit in me, Jimmy, House, Chase, Brit, Kev and Ellis.'

Cuddy gave a small laugh and said, 'Sure, I'll be there. So, anyway, what's this Mr Gore like?'

'Legendary,' replied Katheryn. 'Really laid back, funny, a bit big headed but a wicked musician. We better be going though, he doesn't like it when we're late.'

'Okay,' said Cuddy, following Katheryn, Ellis, Kev, Chase, House and Wilson as they walked to Music Theory.

'Where's Brit?' asked Lisa curiously.

'She doesn't take this class,' said Ellis. 'I can't remember what she has now.'

Arriving at Mr Gore's classroom, the gang sat on their usual table, pulling an extra chair up for Lisa. After realising that Mr Gore wasn't there yet, they turned back around and started to chat about general stuff.

'I wrote a song for the band,' mentioned Chase.

'Awesome!' exclaimed the others. 'What's it about?'

'A very special girl,' said Chase vaguely.

'Meaning Brittney?' said Ellis with a teasing tone.

'No,' said Chase, blushing slightly.

'Oh My God Chase!' exclaimed House mockingly. 'You totally like Brittney!'

'Dude,' said Kevin. 'I'm happy for you. You deserve someone special after that whole Allison Cameron incident.'

'Yeah,' said House. 'You totally weren't expecting her to develop a major assed crush on me and make a move.'

'Which you didn't reciprocate?' asked Wilson.

'Well, she's hot, and she certainly can kiss. I was curious,' said House in reply.

'Well, you know what they say,' said Katheryn. 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'Good thing that I'm not one then,' replied House, sticking his tongue out like a child.

Mr Gore made his entrance and sat at his desk, setting them some chapters to read from their textbook. Making a quick apology, he said that he needed to leave again for a while to run some errands, and that he was trusting them to behave themselves and do their work while he was gone.

'He's trusting us?' asked Wilson in disbelief.

'What can I say?' said House. 'He's delusional. We're gonna sit here, talk about the band and Chase wanting to get into Brittney's pants.'

'HEY!' said Chase. 'I respect Brit too much to rush into things like that.'

'Is it the way that Kevin respects Ellis?' asked House.

'Hey!' exclaimed Ellis, hitting House on the shoulder. 'Kevin does respect me!'

'So he waited until High School to sleep with you?' said House, winking. 'You have been together since Middle School, I'm surprised he managed to hold back for that long.'

'Ass,' said Ellis, glaring at House.

'Teenage Mom to be,' replied House.

Ellis got up and left the classroom in tears. Kevin stood up, looked at House and said, 'Man, that was outta line.' He walked out of the door to console his crying girlfriend.

'House, that was so not cool,' said Chase in shame.

'How did you know?' asked Wilson curiously. 'I mean, it's not obvious that she is, you know, pregnant.'

'Well, I know Brittney, Katheryn and Ellis' cycles better than they do. When they've got their period, it's ice cream in the cafeteria until the cows come home. Brittney had hers last week, Katheryn has hers now, and no ice cream sighting from Ellis for 2 weeks. She and Kevin have been at it like rabbits, ergo...'

'Yeah yeah, we get it,' said Katheryn. 'It was still so out of order House. You made her cry.'

Kevin returned to the room holding the hand of a teary Ellis. Sitting back down at the table, Kevin said, 'House, you got something you wanna say to Ellis?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry,' said House. 'It was really mean, and now everyone knows.'

'It's ok,' said Ellis. 'I overreacted. My hormones have been up and down recently. Kevin and I went to tell our parents last night, and it didn't go so well. Kevin's parents were great, but mine, not so great. I'm living with Kev now, and before the baby's born we're gonna get our own place.'

'Awww sweetie,' said Katheryn, pulling her friend into a hug. 'It'll be ok. You have us all if you need anything.'

The room went eerily quiet.

Chase, breaking the silence said, 'So everyone still on for tonight? Thought we could order in Chinese.'

'Yeah!' came the reply from the others.

'Brit's coming along tonight to watch,' said Katheryn, elbowing Chase.

'Oh God!' groaned Chase.

Mr Gore returned to the classroom, slightly breathless.

'What did I miss?' he asked.

'Ummm band talk and my pregnancy being announced to the whole class,' said Ellis boldly. 'Thought I might as well get that out of the way before some of the jerks in this room opened their mouths.'

'Good to know,' said Mr Gore, chuckling nervously.

There was a knock on the door, and in came Brittney, with a note in her hand. Walking up to Mr Gore, she gave him the note and made her way out of the classroom.

As she was halfway out the door, Kevin shouted, 'Hey Brit! Chase wrote a song for you!'

'Well maybe he should play it for me sometime,' said Brittney, winking at Chase then leaving.

The whole class found themselves wolf whistling at Chase, who was now red as a tomato in his embarrassment.

'Sorry bro,' said Kevin, punching him lightly on the arm. 'It will all work out okay, trust me.'

'Says you who slipped one past the goalie and knocked up your girlfriend,' said Chase.

'Just call me Cupid coz I'm spreading the love,' said Kevin cheesily.

'We gotta get you out more,' said Chase, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy! And special thanks to Reena for helping me out on American Schooling details, because, being British is a bit of a hold back for me.**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

Squeezing into the back of Wilson's jeep; Ellis, Kevin, House, Chase and Brittney were squished together. To save space, Ellis sat on Kevin's lap and he held her close, Chase and Brittney sat next to each other, slightly nervous at being so close together and House just being House. Katheryn sat with Wilson in the front.

Lisa followed them in her Mini Cooper to Kevin's house, a 5 bedroom mansion type house with a massive garage. She couldn't believe it.

'Wow Kevin, this place is amazing,' she said in awe.

'Thanks,' said Kevin.

They all followed him to the garage, where their equipment was permanently set up. Taking up their place by their instruments and the microphones, a half hour was spent tuning up, House swearing violently in frustration at his guitar.

'Right,' said Chase. 'Let's get started.'

'Ellis honey, are you okay to do this?' said Kevin, his voice caring.

'Yeah Kevin,' said Ellis with a laugh. 'Being pregnant doesn't affect your voice.'

'Ok,' he said. 'What song are we doing first?'

'I think that we should start with the songs that we're doing for the concert,' said Chase.

'Right, what songs are they?' asked House in confusion.

'Uhhh Santa Monica, Battle, Never Let You Go, I'm Gone I'm Going, Be Strong, I Wish I Knew How It Is To Be Free, Over You and Ain't No Mountain High. Ellis and Kath are singing all of them apart from I Wish I Knew How It Is To Be Free, which I think that Kevin's singing, and Ellis and Kevin are duetting on Ain't No Mountain High,' said Wilson.

'Right, from the top then,' said Kevin. 'Santa Monica.'

Taking their place at the microphones, Ellis and Katheryn waited for Wilson's cue on the drums and the introduction.

After performing, half an hour was spent going over and over it until it sounded perfect.

'You guys are amazing,' said Lisa after hearing them perform.

'Yeah, agreed,' said Brittney. 'You know I love your sound, as always.'

The process carried on for another 2 hours, through Battle, Never Let You Go, I'm Gone I'm Going and Be Strong. After hearing the doorbell ring, Chase got up to get the food that they had ordered.

Yawning and downing a bottle of water, Katheryn and Ellis said in unison, 'Break, food, voice, hurts.'

'I can imagine,' said Lisa.

Sitting down and eating their food, everyone was talking about school and the concert that was coming up.

'It's gonna be awesome!' said Katheryn excitedly.

'Yup, but it's in 4 months!' whined Ellis. 'I'll be 6 months gone by then! I'll be huge!'

'Ahh honey, you'll still look great,' said Kevin.

'Right, let's all stand up and get going again,' said Wilson. 'We got another hour and a half, and 3 songs to get through.'

'Ever the leader of the pack and motivator,' mocked House.

Kevin heard footsteps outside, and then his little brother Paul made an entrance.

'Hey losers,' he said breezily.

'Speak for yourself,' growled Kevin. 'Why are you down here? Come to annoy us a bit more than usual?'

'Yep,' he replied, cool as a cucumber. 'So, who've we got here? We've got Ellis, the unwanted roomie you knocked up, Chase the sheep who follows you around, Brittney the cheerleader, need I go on, Wilson the lame guy with weird eyebrows, Katheryn, who you wouldn't even talk to if it wasn't for Wilson, House the pathetic jerk who eats too much and will probably end up like a sumo wrestler, and someone new...You gonna knock her up too?'

'Nope,' said House, glaring at Paul. 'The 'someone new' you referred to is Lisa Cuddy, and your brother will not be going near her in that way, because he loves Ellis, I saw her first and I'll kiss his ass if he does.'

'Not that I should justify myself to an annoying little 12 year old like yourself,' said Kevin to Paul. 'But House is right, I love Ellis. And these people, no matter what a little sucker like you thinks of them, are my friends. I'm not gonna knock up Lisa because she's my friend and House likes her, obviously. And call Ellis an unwanted roomie one more time, I will throw you out of the window. Or maybe I'll just go to Mom and Dad like you usually do, because God knows they love Ellis more than you!'

'Nice one,' said House, high fiving Kevin as Paul left.

'Anyway.....' said Wilson slowly. 'Shall we carry on?'

'Yeah,' said the others, standing up and walking to their instruments.

After 90 minutes of non stop practice, everyone collapsed out on the chairs, exhausted.

'Well...' said Wilson. 'Who needs a lift home?'

'I do,' said Katheryn, looking into Wilson's eyes.

'Ewww,' said House. 'I do too, but can you stop looking at each other like that?'

'I'll walk,' said Brittney. 'It's not far.'

'I'll walk with you,' said Chase, smiling.

'Okay,' replied Brittney.

'Right, we'll leave you to it,' said the others, leaving.

'Lock up when you're done,' said Kevin, winking at Chase.

'Behave, not everyone's like you,' retaliated Chase playfully.

Chase took Brittney's hands and sat her down. Picking up the guitar, he sat opposite her and began to sing softly, keeping his eyes directly on her.

_**Her dark eyes light up a room,**_

_**Her witty charm makes me want to be alone with her.**_

_**I'm defenceless to the way she makes me feel,**_

_**Like a man in love, I try to conceal.**_

_**The girl with the blonde hair,**_

_**I'm sure is the one for me.**_

_**Does she return it, does she feel it too?**_

_**Sing her this song, and wait and see.**_

_**The blonde and the blonde,**_

_**The blind leading the scared,**_

_**Should I run away and abscond,**_

_**Or should I sing her my rhymes.**_

_**The girl with the blonde hair,**_

_**I'm sure is the one for me.**_

_**Does she return it, does she feel it too?**_

_**Sing her this song, and wait and see.**_

_**So young, but yet so wise,**_

_**So beautiful, yet denies,**_

_**Making eyes was all I had,**_

_**But now I'm wanting more.**_

_**The girl with the blonde hair,**_

_**I'm sure is the one for me.**_

_**Does she return it, does she feel it too?**_

_**Sing her this song, and wait and see.**_

_**Drop down to my knees,**_

_**My guitar in my hand,**_

_**I'm begging you please,**_

_**Love me, Brit from Switzerland.**_

_**The girl with the blonde hair,**_

_**I'm sure is the one for me.**_

_**Does she return it, does she feel it too?**_

_**Sing her this song, and wait and see.**_

_**I can imagine so much with her in my life,**_

_**Having children with her, making her my wife.**_

'Robert...' said Brittney, raw emotion present in her voice. 'It's beautiful. I love it. You wrote this for me?'

'Brit,' he said softly, using the abbreviated version of her name whilst staring at the ground. 'I always thought you were out of my league. You're a cheerleader for God's sake, and I'm, well me...'

Lifting his chin up so that he was looking up at her, Brittney replied, 'That's what I love. That you're you.'

She captured his lips in a sweet and tender kiss, which eventually turned into more.

'We should probably stop now,' said Chase.

'Yeah, we're getting carried away,' replied Brittney breathlessly.

'I'll walk you home, and maybe I can take you out for dinner some time?' he asked.

'Sure,' she replied, taking his hand and leading him out of the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy! And special thanks to Reena for helping me out on American Schooling details, because, being British is a bit of a hold back for me.**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

Yawning after waking up quite early, Lisa received a text from Katheryn.

**On class trip for the week with the others. House is the only one not going apart from you. Leaving at 7:30am, come wave us off? Kath x**

Picking up her cell phone and replying, she said:

**Sure. Why isn't House going? Lise x**

A few seconds later she received her reply.

**His dad is a bit of a strict control freak. See you later, Jimmy's come over to help me pack. Kath x**

Smirking, she began to text back:

**Sure he is. ;) Just get him to wear a condom and I'll see you later. Lise x**

Almost instantaneously, she got the reply:

**Duh ;) Kath x**

Giggling to herself, she got up and started to get ready for school. Once she was done, she came downstairs to the smell of her Dad's pancakes.

'Morning sunshine,' he said cheerfully. 'Your Mom had to go to work early. Do you want sauce with your pancakes?'

'Yes please,' she said, licking her lips.

Placing the plate in front of her, Tim Cuddy said, 'Tuck in sweetheart. And tell me all about these new friends you've made at PHS.'

'Okay,' she said, mouth full of pancake. 'You've got Katheryn, she is a Thespian/Singer/Musician, Jim, Kath's boyfriend who's a really great guy, Brittney is the nicest cheerleader I have ever met, Rob has a really great sense of humour, Greg is really sarcastic but really smart, Kevin is like a brother to me, and his girlfriend Ellis who has kind of taken me under her wing.'

'You've sure been busy,' said Tim heartily laughing.

'Yeah,' said Cuddy happily. 'And there might be an opportunity for me to join the band.'

'The band? As in violin, trumpet etc?' asked Tim in confusion. 'You don't play any of those.'

'No daddy,' she said, laughing. 'Nearly all of my new friends are in a band called Prince WHECKK.'

'Prince WHECKK?' asked her father in confusion. 'What kind of a name is that?'

Lisa laughed, knowing that her father wouldn't get it. 'Prince is for Princeton, and WHECKK is for Wilson, House, Ellis, Chase, Katheryn and Kevin.'

'So why might there be an opportunity for you to join?' he asked.

'Well, Ellis is gonna have a lot on her plate soon,' said Cuddy carefully. 'So she might have to quit the band, Kevin too.'

'And why would that be?' asked her father curiously.

'I can't say,' she replied.

'You always said you could tell me anything,' he said, feeling hurt that she wouldn't share.

'Daddy,' she said, hurt like he was. 'Okay, promise you won't get mad?'

'I promise sweetie,' he replied truthfully.

'Ellis and Kevin are, gonna be having a baby to deal with in 7 months,' said Lisa slowly.

'You have a pregnant friend?' he asked.

'Yeah,' replied Lisa as slowly as before.

'Well,' said Tim slowly. 'Maybe your Mom could look her over?'

'I doubt that my new pregnant friend would appreciate my gynaecologist Mom looking her over. It would be too weird,' she replied, giggling slightly.

'You're right on that one,' he replied with a soft chuckle.

'I better be going,' said Lisa, noticing the time. 'I said I'd go wave the guys off before they went on their trip.'

'Whereabouts is it?'

'New York City,' she replied. 'I came too late to go and House's dad wouldn't let him, so it's just us for a while.'

'Okay sweetie, see you later, have fun,' he replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

'Bye Daddy,' she said as she left.

She arrived at school at 7:20am, and saw Katheryn, Wilson, Ellis, Kevin, Brittney and Chase standing by the bus with their miniature suitcases. Brittney and Chase were locked in a close embrace.

'I see Chase's song hit the spot then,' said Lisa with a laugh.

'Yeah,' said Brittney, breaking apart from Chase. 'It was so romantic and amazingly sweet.'

'I'm happy for you guys,' she said. 'So, looking forward to the big trip?'

'Yeah!' everyone exclaimed.

'They're so excited because they packed a jumbo sized pack of condoms each,' said House from behind.

'Pessimist,' said Lisa. 'Romance isn't dead after all. Our resident cupid, Greg House, is here.'

'And anyway,' said Ellis. 'Kevin and I don't need a condom. The damage has already been done.'

'Which is why condoms are an essential item,' finished House, gazing at her cleavage. 'Although I'm not complaining about the first trimester breasts, the view is pretty nice from here.'

'Dude,' said Kevin. 'That's my girlfriend.'

'I know,' stated House. 'I look but I don't touch.'

'Tell that to Cameron,' muttered Wilson.

'That was a one off,' argued House.

'Right,' said a voice from the distance. 'Where are my New Yorkers?'

This was Mrs Norgrove, their English teacher, accompanied by Mr Rumsey, their Global History Teacher.

'Remember,' said Mrs Norgrove. 'This is going to be a no funny business trip. So boys in one room, girls in the other, and no hanky panky.'

The group sniggered.

'Like that will ever happen,' said Wilson, pulling Katheryn closer to him.

'I heard that Mr Wilson,' said Mr Rumsey. 'We know you're all 'sexually active',' he said, using air quotes. 'But there is no need to flaunt it.'

'Yes sir,' they said solemnly.

Everyone hugged Lisa and avoided House before getting onto the bus with their suitcases. The couples sat together and were hand in hand, and as the bus drove away, Lisa and House waved them away.

'So, what do you suggest we do for the week they're away?' asked Lisa.

'I can think of many things,' replied House, winking suggestively.

'Maybe we can just hang out,' suggested Lisa. 'I don't really know you that well.'


	5. Chapter 5

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

'_So, what do you suggest we do for the week they're away?' asked Lisa._

'_I can think of many things,' replied House, winking suggestively._

'_Maybe we can just hang out,' suggested Lisa. 'I don't really know you that well.'_

'I can think of many ways where we can 'get to know' each other,' he replied, winking at her again.

'We're hanging out, not having sex, and you better behave yourself, or I'll make you regret it,' she warned.

'Okay, okay, so what do we do for these 7 days of just the two of us?' he asked.

'I don't know, go to the movies, get to know each other a little better?'

'We could write songs, Katheryn told me you had a bit of a hidden talent, I could show you how to play the piano, you can ride on my motorcycle...The possibilities are endless...' he replied.

'Sounds good,' she said with a smile. 'We better get into school, don't wanna be late for the asshole now do we?'

'Hmmm, that would be bad, but if he says a word, I'll protect you,' he said, walking a step behind her.

Looking back at him, Lisa grinned and said over-enthusiastically, 'My hero!'

'You know it!' he exclaimed, taking her hand and dragging her into homeroom. Mr Spence was there, looking disapprovingly at them.

'Mr House, I see you've managed to lead Miss Cuddy astray already, and she's only been here for a few days...You're late.'

'No one else is here, and the bell hasn't gone yet, we're not late!' said House rationally.

'And who is going to believe you?' Mr Spence responded with a smirk.

'I will,' replied Lisa boldly.

'And I was told that you were such an intelligent and polite student,' replied Mr Spence. 'I think hanging around with Ellis and her hoodlums was a bad idea!'

'Ellis is not a hoodlum!' yelled Cuddy. 'She is my friend, they all are. They've taken me under their wing and been so nice to me. Whatever their flaws are, they are the nicest and funniest people that I will ever meet. Your flaws outnumber them every day of the week, _Sir_.'

'My flaws? You know nothing about my flaws?' he boasted big headedly, convinced he was perfect.

'We know nothing?' asked House with a maniacal laugh. 'Oh I think we do. Lisa has been here 2 days and she already knows. It's not a secret, it never has been.'

'And what would that be?' was the cocky reply, from Mr Spence, unknowing that he was an inch from being busted.

'That you seduced Ellis when she broke up with Kevin last year, abusing your position of trust that is between pupils and teachers,' said Lisa confidently.

'You have no proof that happened,' replied Mr Spence, his voice low.

'She has the texts you sent her and the emails saved on her computer,' stated House. 'Who's cocky now? Come on Lise, we'll go sign in at reception.'

He took her hand and led her to reception, where they met Mrs Hopewell.

'Hi Mrs Hopewell, we need to sign in for homeroom,' said Lisa.

'Guys, didn't you hear?' she asked.

'No....' they chorused together.

'You don't need to be here. You're the only students in the entire grade left, go home.'

'Okay then,' said House happily, walking ahead of Lisa to the car park.

A few paces behind House, Cuddy noticed that he was going to her car.

'Why my car?' she asked.

'I came in the jeep,' stated House.

'Ahh,' she replied with a smile, getting into the driver's seat.

House got into the passenger seat and looked to Cuddy. 'Well, where are we going?'

'I don't know,' said Cuddy.

'Well, are you hungry?' he asked, receiving a nod from Cuddy in reply. 'How about I take you for breakfast?'

She smiled eagerly so he took that as a yes.

'Drive on then,' he replied, switching on the radio.

A slow and sombre song came on, the voices of R.E.M softly crooning away.

_**When your day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries n everybody hurts sometimes**_

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on

'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone

Trying to focus on the road, tears were falling from Cuddy's eyes as she gripped the steering wheel tighter, and House had noticed.

'Lise...' said House softly.

Exhaling deeply, Cuddy began to manoeuvre the car to the side of the road.

'Greg, I need you to drive for me...' she said sombrely.

'I can't drive this!' exclaimed House. 'It's a chick car!'

Her voice broken with emotion, she replied, 'Greg. I can't tell you why I'm upset whilst driving, I'll kill us both.'

'Okay,' was the soft reply.

They got out of the car in unison and swapped sides, House now in the drivers seat. Pulling back into the road, House said, 'What's wrong Lise?'

'That song...was played at the funeral of someone I loved, a while ago,' she replied vaguely.

'Who was the person Lise?' he asked, holding her hand.

'My boyfriend, Joel,' she said softly. 'We'd been together since Middle School, we were a bit like Kevin and Ellis minus the pregnancy. We were inseparable, like Romeo and Juliet, love's young dream. Then, not long before the summer before junior year, he was diagnosed with leukaemia. He got told he had a year to live, so we started to spend as much time together as possible. He was trying to prepare me for what was coming. But the chemo made his immune system so weak, any little virus or infection would be too much for him. I was just recovering from the flu, I thought I was okay, but I obviously wasn't recovered enough. He got the flu, then pneumonia, he was dead a few days later. I wasn't even there when he died! And it was my fault! His parents couldn't even look at me, because they knew that it was my fault that he died! After the funeral, I was miserable, I wasn't eating, I wasn't sleeping, I was an empty shell. Being in New York reminded me too much of him. I was constantly seeing his things, his house, his favourite places. I started to hallucinate him being there, and that's when my parents drew the line. They got me therapy, and my therapist suggested moving away so I can attempt to move on. And that's why we're here.'

'Oh Lise,' said House sympathetically. 'No wonder you were so upset. That's an awful thing to be carrying around on your shoulders. How long ago was it?'

Sniffing, Lisa replied, '15 months. He died a month before summer vacation.'

After a long break, House said, 'Do you still want to eat?'

She shook her head solemnly.

'That's a yes then. Lise, after what you told me, about the not eating thing, I'm gonna make you eat. It's not healthy to skip food,' he said with a caring tone.

He drove her to the nearest cafe, and sat Cuddy down in a booth in the corner. The waitress came over and said, 'What can I get y'all?'

'2 quarterpounder burgers with everything on, 2 plates of extra large fries and 2 coffees,' said House quickly.

'House, I am not eating all of that!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'You're not going to, I'm going to eat 1 burger, 1 plate of fries and drink one coffee, you're having the rest,' he replied with a laugh.

'Oh haha,' she replied sarcastically. 'Ladies and gentleman, the comical stylings of Gregory House.'

'Thank you everyone,' said House, mockingly. 'You've been a wonderful audience. You will at least eat the burger and drink the coffee. Anything less and I'm force feeding you!'

'Oh goody,' she replied sarcastically.

'Hey!' exclaimed House. 'Sarcasm is my thing remember?'

'Time to share,' said Cuddy.

'But Mommy, I don't like to share my toys with the other boys. Wow that rhymes,' he said condescendingly.

A few moments passed before the waitress arrived with the food. Once she had left, House began to gulp the food down, Cuddy picking at the burger.

'You know you have to eat all of the burger before we go, right?' he asked.

Huffing she picked up the burger and took a huge bite out of it, forcing herself to eat all of it. Drinking down the coffee in one and slamming the mug on the table, she said, 'Are you happy now?'

'Happy is a very broad term. For the moment, you could say that I'm satisfied,' he said, poking his tongue out at her.

'You're so juvenile,' she said in response.

'Right,' said House, standing up and throwing a 20 down on the table before leading Lisa back to the car.

'You feeling okay to drive?' he asked.

'Nope,' she said.

'Okay,' he said, getting into the drivers seat. 'I'm taking you to my place for a while. My parents shouldn't be home, so we can do whatever.'

'Okay,' she replied, not feeling in the mood to resist him.

They drove in silence to House's place.

Once they had arrived, House got out and opened Lisa's door, smiling at her affectionately. He led her inside, and found his father sitting in the armchair, and hearing his Mom swear at the washing machine.

'What in God's name are you doing here Gregory Alexander House?'


	6. Chapter 6

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

I'm on holidays this week, so am gonna try and post as often as I can.

_Once they had arrived, House got out and opened Lisa's door, smiling at her affectionately. He led her inside, and found his father sitting in the armchair, and hearing his Mom swear at the washing machine._

'_What in God's name are you doing here Gregory Alexander House?'_

'Oh look,' exclaimed House mockingly. 'This is my welcoming committee. And I got the middle name to boot, boy I must be in trouble. What did I do now?'

'You're not in school,' said his Mom softly.

'Blythe stay out of this!' John exclaimed.

House's Mom flinched slightly and went into the kitchen.

'Why are you here? And why have you brought someone? And why oh why was your mother subjected to practical verbal abuse on the phone by your homeroom teacher?' asked John angrily, his voice low.

'Oooh 20 questions, I love this game!' said House mock happily. 'Okay, I know this one, or those several billion? I'm here because I live here and school was cancelled for the day because the rest of the grade were out on a trip, which _you _did not let me go to. I brought Lisa because she is upset and is also not going on the trip. And I did not know that Mr Spence the major grade asshole called Mom and was rude to her, but I can tell you the reason. He diddled my friend, making him a pedophile and he's pissed that majority of people know about it. Does that answer your questions, _Sir_?'

'Gregory, you will not speak to me that way!' roared John, rising to his feet and hitting House hard across the face, almost knocking him to the floor.

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Lisa, bending down to the floor and cradling Greg gently.

'Lady, you don't know what you're getting into with my son,' said John, his voice still low. 'I'd run and hide if I were you.'

'Well you're not me,' said Lisa, her anger rising. 'He's my friend.'

As Lisa helped to pick Greg up off the floor, John aggressively advanced towards them.

Standing between House and John, acting as a barrier between them, Cuddy said, 'Don't even think about it, _Mr House_. My father is a lawyer, and if you make one more move, he will bust your ass, fricassee your balls and feed them to the closest life form for breakfast.

John House retreated slightly.

'Good,' said Lisa. 'We have an understanding then. Leave Greg alone.'

Hand in hand with House, Cuddy left the room.

Standing on the doorstep, Cuddy turned around to face him and hugged him gently.

'Does it hurt?' she said, tracing the red mark on his face.

'No, I'm used to it,' said House solemnly, his eyes focusing on the floor.

'Greg, he's such an ass. And your Mom lets him do this?' asked Cuddy in outrage.

'It kills her to see it,' said House in melancholy. 'I'm her only son, she loves me more than anything, and I love her, there's no disputing that. But, for some whacked out reason, she loves my dad too, and hates confrontation. The woman was made to be a doormat, she can't help that. It doesn't stop me loving her.'

'But she made you go through all of that,' exclaimed Cuddy.

'To be fair to her, she didn't even know the half of it. She's a good Mom Lisa, if only you just got to speak to her properly, without him there,' said House.

'She's here alright,' said Blythe from the doorway. 'Your father walked out of the back door and round to the fishing lake. He needed to cool off.'

'Like he always does,' said House. 'Lisa Cuddy, this is my Mom, Blythe House.'

Shaking her hand, Blythe said, 'It's great to meet you Lisa. I'm sorry that you had to witness that display in the living room. My son and my husband have a somewhat volatile relationship.'

'Understatement of the century,' stated House.

'Greg, behave,' replied Cuddy.

'It's been getting better over the past few months,' said Blythe softly. 'But something always comes up that blows all the progress.'

'Blythe,' said Cuddy softly. 'Is it okay if Greg stays at my place for a little while, at least until it blows over?'

The older woman nodded her head gently.

'So I guess we'll go up and get some of your stuff?' said Lisa to Greg.

'Yeah, sure,' he replied.

'Lead the way then,' replied Lisa.

He started to walk back into the house, Lisa following closely behind him. She followed him up the stairs to a room at the end of a narrow corridor. His room.

He opened the door to his private haven, his sanctuary, where he could get away from it all. Lisa felt somewhat honoured that he had let her in there.

The room was dark blue, the curtains shut, giving the room a certain darkness. Posters of various rock bands littered the walls, and on the windowsill, she noticed a photo frame.

In the photo frame was a picture, of everyone from school, apart from her. It looked about 6 months old. Katheryn and Wilson were there with their arms wrapped around each other, Ellis was sitting on Kevin's lap, Brittney was in her cheerleading uniform standing next to Chase, who was smiling like a happy fool. And House was in front, looking happy, happier than she had ever seen him.

It was pretty neat for a 17 year old guy, she thought.

As she continued to take in her surroundings, House left her side and got out a rucksack from under his bed, beginning to pack it with clothes and his toiletries.

5 minutes later, he said, 'Right, I'm done, let's go.'

They walked out of the door together, and found Blythe just behind them.

'You're not going to come back, are you?' asked Blythe gently.

'Aww Mum,' said House, hugging his Mom close. 'I promise I'll be back.'

'I'll hold you to that,' she said softly.

'Right, let's go,' said House after composing himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Gonna try and post on all of my fics today. I'm not in all day tomorrow, so no posts then, but will try and post on Saturday or Sunday.**

'_Aww Mom,' said House, hugging his Mom close. 'I promise I'll be back.'_

'_I'll hold you to that,' she said softly._

'_Right, let's go,' said House after composing himself._

She took the lead to walk to the car, him following behind her slowly.

They got into the car together, Lisa in the driver's seat.

'So,' she said slowly. 'Where to?'

'Your place,' said House confidently. When she gave him a look, he replied, 'What? You've seen mine, I wanna see yours.'

'Ohh, so it's the whole, 'I'll show you mine, you show me yours situation'?' she replied with a grin, starting the car and driving away.

'Isn't it amazing how that almost sexual reference can be applied to this situation?' said House with a wink. 'Think the universe is trying to tell us something?'

'No,' replied Cuddy coolly. 'And do you always have sex on the brain?'

House nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips.

'Stop that!' yelled Cuddy with a giggle. 'Stop trying to imagine me naked!'

'Too late,' said House. 'I was imagining you naked when I first met you.'

'Aww you make me feel so special,' said Cuddy mockingly.

'You are special,' said House proudly.

The rest of the journey was undertaken in a comfortable silence. As Cuddy parked her car in the driveway, House said, 'You live here? Wow!'

'It doesn't really have the wow factor, I don't think,' said Cuddy.

'Don't play it down Lisa, this place is awesome!' replied House appreciatively.

'Well, anyway, we're here,' she replied, beginning to get out of the car.

Picking up his rucksack, House got out of the car too, following her to the door.

After unlocking the door, she and House walked quietly into the living room, where they found Mr Cuddy sitting on the sofa with the laptop in his lap.

'Hey sweetie,' said Mr Cuddy, standing up and hugging his daughter. 'How come you're not at school?'

'Hey Daddy,' replied Lisa. 'Everyone else in the grade was out on the trip, so we got told we could come home.'

'Oh right,' he replied. 'Who's your friend?'

'Oh, this is Greg House,' she said, introducing them. 'Greg, this is my father, Tim Cuddy.'

As the two shook hands, Cuddy smiled. She could see that they were going to get on.

'So how come you're not at the office Daddy?' asked Lisa.

'Got a lot of work to do, didn't fancy the distractions that were waiting for me at the office, so I decided to work from home,' he replied.

'Oh, I'll take Greg upstairs so you can work, we won't be too loud,' she replied gently, kissing his cheek and beginning to leave.

'Okay sweetie, see you in a little while,' he said as they left.

Both House and Lisa walked up the stairs, Lisa slightly in front. She directed him to her bedroom.

He opened the door to find a tranquil paradise, a large room decorated in Turquoise, the furniture a bright white. It had a warmness to it, it was peaceful even.

'Sit down if you want,' said Lisa, moving to sit on her bed.

After weighing up the pros and cons, he decided to sit on a nearby armchair.

'It's nice in here,' said House, still observing.

'Thanks. In my old room in New York, it was deep purple. I'd always loved the colour, but after Joel died, I lost my love for it. It was always so hard to relax with such a vibrant room. So, when we moved here, I went for Turquoise. It seemed really relaxing, I could do yoga in here, I could meditate, I could get away from it all, all of the grief,' she said, slightly teary.

'Do you have any pictures of him?' asked House, looking around and noticing that there weren't any.

'No,' said Lisa, shaking her head rapidly.

'Why not?' asked House. 'You loved him, I figured that much from the way you talked about him. Why not have anything there to remind you of him?'

'Because it hurts,' said Lisa even more tearily. 'I think of what I did, how I killed him, everything that made me move away from New York. I can't deal with the guilt.'

'Lise,' he said softly, moving over to the bed, sitting beside her and squeezing her hand gently. 'I'm gonna tell you a story. No-one else outside of my family knows about this, but I think it'll help you. Can I?'

Sniffing slightly, Lisa nodded gently.

'Okay, here's the story. When I was younger, my Mom and Dad were always travelling because my Dad was a marine. They decided, well my Mom decided, that it was unfair to make me carry on coming with them when I had just started at PHS. So they sent me to live with my grandmother, my Mom's Mom. She was a great lady, she was understanding, she was generous and she was kind. The only person that I was closer to than her was my Mom,' he said sombrely.

'What happened to her?' asked Lisa softly.

'But, when I was a sophomore, she got sick. Pancreatic cancer, the same way her Mom died, but no one found out until she died. But she ignored it, she was a proud woman that way. Even though she knew what was coming, she ignored it. She deteriorated, and a year later, she died. I was devastated. My Mom and Dad came back from Japan when she died, and sorted out the funeral. My Dad knew how attached I was to her, and so he took all of the memories I had of her, like photos, letters, cards etc, and he burnt them in the fire. Now, all I have left of her is what's in my head. You should treasure all keepsakes and memories you have for Joel, because even though they make you sad, they're precious,' he replied gently.

'Greg,' said Lisa soothingly. 'I wasn't being completely honest with you. I do have a box of stuff that reminds me of Joel, but I don't ever take it out.'

She stood up and went to her closet. Reaching into the back, she pulled out an ornate blue box decorated with luxurious purple.

'We had this box made to put memories in when he got his diagnosis,' she said, weeping. 'His favourite colour was blue, and mine was purple. We filled it with everything we had that reminded us of him and times we'd had together.'

She brought the box to the bed and sat back down. Opening the lid delicately, she pulled out 2 movie ticket stubs.

'This was from our first date, when we were in the 6th grade. We went to go and see Harry Potter 3,' she said. 'He was such a gentleman, he paid for everything, he opened doors for me. It was only the movies, but he made me feel like a princess.'

'He sounded like a great guy,' House replied sympathetically.

'He was,' said Cuddy quietly, pulling out something else from the box. 'This was from 7th grade. We went out to see the 4th Harry Potter Film. We thought it would be nice because it was our first anniversairy, so we followed the Harry Potter thing. It was the first time we kissed. I don't even remember how it happened, but I do know that it felt amazing.'

House said nothing, just waited for Cuddy to compose herself and take out the next item.

'This was a Valentine's day card from him. He gave it to me when we were in the 8th grade. It says 'Lise, Valentine's Day Number 2, may this be the 2nd of many. Love you, Joel.' Back then, he didn't know that he wouldn't live to see Valentine's day number 5,' said Cuddy, her voice starting to break.

Again, House said nothing, just simply waited for Lisa's cue.

'This was from the 9th grade,' she said, taking out a picture of the 2 of them. They were sitting in front of a massive cake, and a huge bunch of flowers, with a teddy bear in Cuddy's arms. 'He was such a romantic, this was what he got me for my 15th birthday. And the necklace that I was wearing.'

'You're still wearing it now?' said House gently, noticing the pendant dangling from her neck.

'Yeah,' she said, playing with it.

She stopped playing with her necklace and took out another item, another photo.

'This is the last picture that Joel would let me take of him,' she said sadly. 'This was a week before his diagnosis. He was feeling like crap, and had a hospital appointment a few days after. Once he was sick, he wouldn't let anyone take any photos of him. He wanted us to remember him for how he was before the cancer, not after. He didn't know that just over 6 weeks later, he'd be gone.'

She started to cry heavily, the tears flowing freely down her face, her breathing jagged and laboured.

Seeing her obvious emotional pain, House took her into his arms, and held her close. Kissing her cheek, he said to her, 'Remember the good times over the bad. Never forget that. No matter how bad it got, there were still good times.'


	8. Chapter 8

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Have posted on all of my in progress fics today, will try and do the same tomorrow. :) Closet readers please review, because they mean a lot to me.**

_Seeing her obvious emotional pain, House took her into his arms, and held her close. Kissing her cheek, he said to her, 'Remember the good times over the bad. Never forget that. No matter how bad it got, there were still good times.'_

He continued to hold her until the tears subsided, stroking her back and telling her it was going to be okay, and that none of this was her fault.

Wiping her eyes, she sat up and looked at the clock, realising the time.

'We've been doing this for 3 hours,' she said quietly.

'Seriously? I never realised the time,' replied House. 'Wow, I'm starting to realise that I'm hungry.'

'Dad should be finished with dinner soon, and my Mom should be home,' she replied. 'Come on then,' she said, extending her hand out to him.

They trotted down the stairs to find Mr and Mrs Cuddy making spaghetti for dinner.

'Hey Mom, hey Dad,' said Cuddy in an attempt to be breezy. 'Mom, did Dad tell you about today?'

'Yeah,' replied Jill Cuddy. 'Strange how you two were the only people left in the grade.'

'Well, people had been organizing it since last semester, and Greg's dad wouldn't let him go,' replied Cuddy.

'Oh right,' replied Jill, getting back to the cooking.

Cuddy's father turned around and said, 'Lise honey, what's wrong?'

'Today, I told Greg about Joel, and I showed him some things from the box. I got a little emotional,' she said dismissively.

'Ohhh,' replied Jill, mentally kicking herself for not seeing the pain in her daughter's eyes.

'Okay sweetie,' said Tim, handing her and Greg a bowl each. Cheese for the spaghetti, and salad. Can you take these to the table? It's all set up.'

'Okay,' said Cuddy with a faded smile.

Lisa led the way to the dining room, followed by House.

'She told him about Joel?' said Jill in disbelief.

'She must really like him,' said Tim. 'She will hardly speak about Joel to anyone, let alone opening the box and showing him things.'

'She'll follow her heart, whatever happens,' said Jill, spooning the spaghetti into a big bowl.

Getting out plates, Tim shouted, 'Lisa, Greg, come and get your drinks!'

'Okay,' they replied.

When they returned, they opened the fridge and got out soda, pouring it into 2 glasses.

Between the four of them, they brought the dinner, plates and drinks into the dining room.

Sitting down and beginning to eat, Jill said, 'So Greg, tell us about yourself?'

Blushing slightly, House said, 'I've lived in Princeton since freshman year, before then I've lived pretty much all over the world. My father is a Marine, so we travelled a lot. My mother is a housewife. I play piano and guitar in a band with some people I know from school and I write songs.'

'Sounds good,' said Tim with a small smile. 'Whereabouts have you lived?'

'Egypt, Japan, Bulgaria, Cuba, Dijibouti, Böblingen. Those are just the ones that I remember,' said House. 'It was a good experience, but I'm happy that I'm not moving around a lot now. It's nice to be in one place for a long time, having enough time to make good friends and be settled.'

'Lisa said that she told you about Joel, and showed you the things in the box that she keeps memories in,' said Jill unsubtly.

'Mom!' said Lisa.

'No, Lise, it's okay,' said House soothingly. 'She did show me some things, and she got a little teary about them, understandably. But she's okay now, at least I hope she is.'

'Yeah Greg, I'm fine,' she replied with a smile.

'So when are you two going to start dating?' asked Tim suddenly.

'Dad,' exclaimed Lisa.

'Tim,' exclaimed Jill.

'Mr Cuddy,' said House in shock.

'What? I was just saying. The two of you seem very cosy and comfortable around each other,' said Tim, trying to get himself out of the hole he had dug for himself.

'Daddy, Greg and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less,' declared Lisa.

'**I'm gonna agree with Lisa on this one,' said Greg, sipping some of his drink. 'We've only known each other for a few days. If anything happens, not that I'm saying it is, I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect.'**

'**It's a good thing for a father to know,' said Tim proudly.**

'**And a mother,' added Jill.**

**Blushing slightly, Lisa said, 'I'm done, how about you Greg?'**

'**Yeah, I'm finished,' he replied.**

'**Let's go then,' she said, standing up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Closet readers please review, because they mean a lot to me.**

House and Lisa left the room quickly, and went back up to her room.

Shutting the door and backing up against it, exhaling heavily, Lisa said, 'Oh my God, that was embarrassing.'

'But on the upside I was the perfect gentleman,' said House optimistically.

'I did notice that,' she replied with a smile. 'Kiss ass.'

'You did not just say that!' he exclaimed playfully.

'Oh I did,' she replied, edging closer to him.

'You didn't,' he replied back.

'Yes I did,' she said with emphasis. 'You. Gregory. House. Are. A. Kiss. Ass.'

'You're only saying that,' he said.

'Or am I?' she replied. 'Am I messing with you?'

Tickling her slightly and watching her squirm, House said, 'You never had me for someone who was ticklish.'

'House, stop,' she said whilst giggling.

'I could do, but nah, I won't,' he said, carrying on.

She squirmed so much that she ended up lying down on the bed, pulling her down with him.

'House!' she spluttered with laughter. 'Stop!'

'Never,' he said, carrying on and laughing with her.

Cuddy's father opened the door and saw his daughter 'writhing' around on the bed with House, giggling outrageously.

As she saw her father, Lisa froze, making House turn around.

'Oh dear,' House said. 'It's not what it seems.'

'We were kind of wrestling,' said Lisa, going bright red.

Walking away, Tim grinned and said, 'Ahh kids, and young love.'

'I heard that Dad, go clear out your mind!' exclaimed Lisa from the bedroom.

'I will when you will,' he replied loudly.

'You're so childish,' was the loud reply, followed by a slammed door.

'You love me really,' he replied under his breath, chuckling slightly.

Back in the bedroom, Lisa said, 'Sorry, my Dad can get a little embarrassing sometimes.'

'He's a great guy,' said House.

'Oh, are you kissing ass again?' said Cuddy making kissing noises. 'My dad isn't in the room, you don't need to do that.'

'You want me to tickle you again?' he asked warningly.

'No,' she said. 'I wanna get out of here for a while, what do you wanna do?'

'Well, it's nearly sunset, how about I drive you around Princeton on my motorbike?' he suggested.

'Sounds good,' she said. 'I'll get my coat.'

Finding her warmest coat, she put it on, and found her boots to put those on too. House was ready and waiting for her outside in his biker gear, with his spare helmet in his free hand.

Seeing the look on Lisa's face, he said, 'You didn't think that you were gonna go without the helmet, did you?' he asked. 'I don't wanna have to face your dad when you fall and smash your head in.'

'Kissing ass again?' she asked. 'You really do need a life.'

'Just put the helmet on,' he said gruffly.

Huffing, she put on the helmet and stood by the bike.

'Nice bike,' she said smiling. 'It's a Ducati, right?'

'1980's Ducati 999. So you're a girl who knows about bikes? I am impressed,' he said.

'Yeah, I had you down as a Harley man,' she said with a wink.

'Well I had you down as the girl who wouldn't like a good ride,' he replied.

'Oh, I appreciate good rides,' she said with a wink. 'You underestimate me.'

'I'll leave the estimation for later,' he said, smiling at her.

He got on first and shuffled forward, leaving room for her.

Patting the space, he said, 'Well come on then.'

Getting a leg up, she climbed over until she was in the space available. She didn't realise until she was sitting down that the space was limited, and how close she had to be sat behind House.

Grabbing her hands, he put them around himself.

'Hold on tightly, I'm warning you now, I drive like a maniac. I won't be able to hear you once we're driving, so don't try to talk,' he said.

Holding on with her hands around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder.

'Drive then, Mr Dangerous Biker Man,' she said with a smile.

'Your wish is my command,' he said, bringing the engine to life and driving away.

As he drove her around at immense speeds, the smile could not be erased from Lisa's face. She could not complain at all about the circumstances in which she was in now. She was on the back of a roaring Ducati 999, and in between her legs was Gregory House, Mr Macho Man. She was feeling more alive than she had done for years, and she had him to thank for it.

When they returned back to Cuddy's place, Cuddy jumped off the bike and took off her helmet.

'Wow,' said Cuddy, slightly breathless. 'That was amazing.'

'Never underestimate the power of Ducky,' said House proudly.

'Ducky?' she asked, stifling a giggle.

'It's what I call her...Ducati, Ducky, get it?' he replied, laughing.

'Oh my God, you're not screwing with me, are you?' she asked in shock.

'Nope, she's always gonna be my Ducky,' he said with a grin.

'Awww, you're so lame and sentimental,' she said. 'Come on, we should be getting in, it's late.'

'Okay,' he said, shutting off the engine.

Once the bike was packed away, the two of them went back up to Lisa's room.

Yawning loudly, Lisa said, 'I'm really tired, I'll make up a bed for you on the floor then we can go to bed.'

'What? No strip poker?' asked House, in mock dismay.

'Not tonight,' she said with a cheeky grin, leaving the room to get blankets and pillows.

Once she returned, she set out the blankets in layers on the floor and fluffed up the pillows.

'There you go,' she said. 'I brought one of my dad's t-shirts for you to wear to bed, seeing as I gather you're one to sleep naked.'

'Yep,' replied House. 'I can sleep in my boxers and the t-shirt.'

'Right,' said Lisa. 'You get changed in here, and I'll go into the bathroom.'

Walking into the ensuite and shutting the door, Lisa made sure that it was locked. After getting changed into her usual tank top and shorts, brushing her teeth and her hair, she came out, ready for bed.

When she came in, House was ready, and in between the sheets.

Getting into bed, she switched off the lights and said, 'Goodnight House.'

'If you're gonna call me House, can I call you Cuddy? Or should we just be Greg and Lisa to each other?'

'I'm okay with that,' she replied sleepily. 'Night Greg.'

'Night Lisa,' he replied, laying his head down on the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Closet readers please review, because they mean a lot to me. It's my 16****th**** Birthday today, please leave me a review as a present. I'll love you forever, and send you a virtual cookie :)**

The morning arrived fiercely fast for both House and Cuddy.

House, awaking first, sat up and took in his surroundings. This room was really a room of pure peace and tranquillity, made that way by someone who truly needed it, and truly deserved it.

Sitting up, he began to look around the room, and spied a book shelf on the other side of the room. Standing up, he went over to have a look through her book collection.

He smiled as he saw the vast variety of books. After seeing this, there was no doubt in his mind that Lisa Cuddy was a woman of many surprises.

Waking up and turning to face where the slight noise was coming from, Lisa said, 'Why are you looking at my books?'

'You can tell a lot about people by the books that they read,' he said diplomatically.

'Oh really,' she said, raising a sceptical eyebrow. 'Well go ahead then, tell me what you know, or what you think that you know.'

'Okay,' said House, pulling out one book. 'Wuthering Heights. Shows that you are a soppy romantic, but it's a classic, which shows that you aren't reading those cheesy romance novels they have now. It also shows that you are well read and can look to the past and apply it to the present.'

'Wow, Mr House, you analytical skills amaze me,' she said mockingly.

'Ahh,' said House. 'I can carry on. I thought that you weren't reading those cheesy romance novels of today, but then I found this.'

He held up a reasonably new looking book, an image of a couple intertwined in a romantic embrace on the cover.

'Mills and Boon. Pathetically sad and optimistic love stories. Which shows that you're still idealistic over love, even though there are obstacles,' he said defiantly.

'I didn't get that on purpose,' said Lisa, blushing slightly. 'I picked it up from the library, I didn't know what it actually was.'

'But,' interrupted House. 'Mills and Boon are a collection of _British _love stories, which you get from _England._ You can't get them over here, you can get them online from England but it costs more. So you meant to buy these, there's a collection of them behind the classics. Which shows that you're trying to hide the fact that you're optimistic. Probably guilt because you feel like you shouldn't love again after Joel, but you want to.'

'Enough with analysing me,' she replied loudly. 'So, what are we going to do today?'

'I thought maybe see a movie, and, as the perfect gentleman that I am, I'll even let you pick the movie,' he said with a warm smile.

'You're going to regret that,' she said warningly.

'It's all about getting to know each other,' said House quietly. 'And if I let you choose the movie, you'll think I'm amazing, and it'll be easier for me to ravish you on this bed right here because you think I'm such a gentleman.'

Slapping him playfully, she said, 'Now you're gonna suffer and it'll be harder to get into my pants.'

'Damn, I've played my cards too soon,' he said with a wink.

'Oh shame,' she said, winking back. 'Right, I'm getting dressed now. I'm going to get ready in the bathroom, you can either get ready here or can go into the bathroom after me. Put your laundry in the basket and my Mom will do it later.'

'Okay,' he said, watching her as she picked up clothes from her closet and chest of drawers and disappeared into the bathroom.

Picking up his bag and getting everything he needed out. Realising that he hadn't showered since yesterday, he shouted out, 'Lisa, is it okay if I shower once you're done in there? I don't wanna repulse the people at the movies with my musky smell, even though it's the scent of a man.'

Her voice muffled by the water, Lisa replied, 'Sure, whatever.'

She came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white fitted t-shirt hugging her curves in all the right places and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was slightly damp and curly, her make up subtle and she smelt of subtle citrus from her perfume.

'You want to go in there, be quick, I googled when the movie starts and it's in an hour,' she said quickly.

'Okay,' he said. 'I'll be 10 minutes tops.'

Taking his stuff into the bathroom, he rapidly showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He emerged 10 minutes later, ready to go.

'Wow, you weren't kidding,' she said. 'Let's go grab some breakfast then we can leave.'

'Okay,' he said, nodding his head. 'Are we taking my motorcycle?'

'Your choice,' she replied.

'I'm thinking we go by car,' said House after some thought. 'It's safer to park. Motorcycles are so easy to steal.'

'Okay,' she replied, smiling softly.

They walked down the stairs as fast as they could and bolted into the kitchen, where Mr and Mrs Cuddy were sat eating cereal.

'Hey Mom, hey dad,' said Lisa brightly.

'Hey honey,' said Tim in reply. 'No school today?'

'Nope,' said Lisa absent mindedly. 'I called them before I got in the shower. Looks like we have the week off.'

'Nice,' replied Tim.

Grabbing some toast from the rack and handing it to Greg before taking some herself, she took a bite out of it.

'So what are you up to today?' asked Lisa's Mom.

'We were thinking of going to see a movie,' said Lisa in reply.

'Cool, what one?' replied Jill, genuinely interested.

'10 Things I Hate About You,' said Lisa with a smile.

'Oh my God, that film is amazing,' she replied, smiling back. 'Let me give you some cash for the tickets and food.'

'That won't be necessary,' said House. 'I'll pay for Lisa and I.'

'Such a gentleman,' said Jill in awe. 'Lisa is blessed to have you.'

An awkward silence followed, where House realised how embarrassing the comment he made was.

'Right,' said Cuddy slowly, trying to break the silence. 'We're going now, see you guys later.'

'Bye sweetie,' chorused both of Lisa's parents.

Picking up her bag and making sure she had everything in it, Lisa set off out of the door, House following her. They both got into the car, Lisa in the driver's seat, and drove away towards the movie theatre.

'10 Things I Hate About You?' asked House in disbelief.

'Yeah,' said Lisa with a gentle laugh. 'It's based on a Shakespeare play you know.'

'Oh my,' he replied, bowing his head in shame.

'Don't look so glum,' she said. 'If all else fails, we can always make out.'

He looked up at her as his face lit up.

'Really?' he asked optimistically.

'What do you think?' she asked, giving him a look, making him bow his head again. 'I thought so.'

'You can't keep getting me all excited,' said House. 'I know! How about we play the game where I ask you questions and you tell me the answers? 20 questions?'

'How about we do that, but for every question I answer, you answer one too,' said Lisa. 'It's only fair.'

'Fine,' said House. 'I'm asking you first. What sort of musicians do you like?'

'You have free reign to violate my life, and you go for that?' asked Lisa in shock.

'Wanted to ease into it, and shock you, gaining the reaction I just got,' said House. 'Isn't it fun to mess with people.'

'Oh yeah, it's hilarious,' said Lisa sarcastically. 'Fine, to answer your question, I like Taylor Swift, Colbie Caillat, Savage Garden, Lesley Roy, The Rolling Stones, pretty much everything.'

'The Rolling Stones, eh?' asked House. 'My kind of girl.'

'My question for you now,' said Lisa, smiling. 'Have you ever been in love?'

'Oh wow, jumping into the deep end with that one,' he said snarkily. 'Okay, yes, I have been in love. It was a pretty instant thing, but I thought that it would go far.'

'What was she like?'

'She was petite, she had raven colored hair, pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes. She lit up the room whenever she walked in, she had the most amazing smile, she was ultra smart and her laugh was infectious,' he said with a smile.

'How did that work out?' she asked.

'That's your third question, I'm saying no more,' he said defiantly. 'My go. Ever had sex?'

'Have you?' she asked, deflecting.

'Can't answer a question with a question,' he said. 'Go on.'

'Okay, the answer is no, I haven't,' she stated.

'Not with Joel?' asked House.

'No,' she said sadly. 'I wanted to, after he was diagnosed. I wanted to have something to remember him by always. But he said no, he said that not having sex with me would give him the strength to fight, and when he was better, he would make love to me, when he was healthy and strong, and could fully enjoy it. But he didn't get better, and I never slept with anyone after he died.'

'That's sad,' said House quietly.

'My turn now. Have you ever had sex?' she asked, smirking.

'Yeah,' said House quietly.

'Who was she?' asked Lisa curiously.

'I don't wanna say,' said House quietly.

'No, go on,' pleaded Cuddy. 'Tell me.'

'You wanna know the truth?' asked House teasingly.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'I haven't had sex,' said House quietly. 'Everyone thought I had, and I didn't correct them. I had the reputation as the bad boy, the guy who slept with loads of girls, a bad reputation. But I'm kind of old fashioned. I wanted to love the person I slept with completely, and I've never had that. I hope to have it though.'

'Not even the girl you said that you were in love with?' asked Lisa curiously.

'We didn't become an item,' said House sadly. 'And we're here now.'

Parking the car, Lisa began to wonder who it was who Greg loved so much that he wouldn't tell her who she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**I'm going to skip to when House and Cuddy are leaving the cinema. Hope you don't mind. And please vote on the poll that's on my profile, its about the smut that will be happening in a few chapters.**

Coming out of the cinema with leftover soda in their hands and smiles on their faces, House and Lisa were happy.

'Even though I hate chick flicks, that was pretty good,' said House, taking a sip of his soda.

'I loved it,' said Lisa with a big smile. 'I've seen that film so many times, but now I've seen it with you, it seems different.'

'How is it different?' he asked.

'Because Kat Stratford reminds me of you,' she said gently.

'You're saying that I remind you of a chick in a movie?' asked House in confusion.

'No,' she said giggling. 'In a way, yes. You're misunderstood, come across as harsh, but I think that you're opening up a bit, like Kat did when she found someone she loved.'

'I'm saying nothing, for fear of incriminating myself,' said House with a wink.

'I'm not saying that you're in love with me, but you're opening up, and I will figure out why,' she said determinedly.

'If you say so,' said House, opening the car door for her.

Smiling at him, she got in and sat down, smiling again as he shut the door.

The drive home was fairly quiet, with not much small talk, as both of them reflected on what had happened.

'_I practically told him I thought he was in love with me!' _exclaimed Lisa to herself.

'_She thinks that I love her...'_ thought House as he drove.

They arrived at Lisa's house a little while later, and silently walked back in.

Opening the door with her key, Lisa peeked inside to see if her parents were home.

'Just checking to see if my Mom and Dad are here,' she said as he gave her a funny look.

'And why would you want to do that?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'My Mom has a piano in the basement, but she won't let anyone play it,' Lisa explained. 'So, now that her and Dad are out at work, we can go down there and play for a while.'

'Cool,' he said, hanging his coat up and following her to the basement.

Once he was in there, he gasped and gazed at the piano.

'Oh my God,' he exclaimed. 'This is a Steinway. This must've cost a fortune! Can I?'

'Sure,' she said with a bright smile.

'You can sing and I can play,' he said cheerfully, patting the space next to him on the stall.

'Great,' she said, sitting beside him. 'What song should we do first?'

'I'll leave it up to you,' he said.

'How about Hurt by Christina Aguilera?' she asked.

'Okay,' he said, beginning to play.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

House almost couldn't concentrate on his playing as he heard Lisa sing. She had the voice of an angel, it was so raw and soulful, like she really identified with the song, like it had affected her emotionally.

Once the song was over, he looked at her and gave a bright smile.

'That was beautiful,' he said. 'Do you fancy singing another one?'

'Sure,' she said. 'I'll let you pick this time.'

'How about Reason by Celine Dion?' he asked. 'Never been one for her, but I like that song.'

'I love it,' she said, smiling as beginning to play.

_**I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you**_

Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you

You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason

In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to floor you

I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
You came out of my dream and made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you

You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason

In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to floor you  
You are the reason, baby

You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason

'I have to go soon,' said House solemnly.

'Go where?' she asked.

'Home,' he said quietly.

'After what your dad did to you?' she asked in shock.

'I'm not going back for him,' he replied slowly. 'I'm going back for my Mom. When I'm not there for him to take his anger out on, he does it to her.'

'Oh Greg,' she said, pulling him into a hug. 'You're such an amazing person. You'd risk getting hurt yourself so that your Mom wouldn't?'

'She's my Mom,' he said sadly. 'I love her, she's always protected me, even when it hurt her.'

There was a long silence between them as they thought about being apart from each other.

'It won't be for long,' he said. 'I'll be back to see you tomorrow morning.'

'When will you leave?' she asked.

'Not for a while yet, I hope,' he said quietly. 'Sometime tonight probably. Around 9pm.'

'Well we have 6 hours at least then,' she said. 'Can we at least just hang out like everything is normal until then?'

'Of course,' he said.

They spent the next 3 hours playing the piano, singing and laughing together, just enjoying themselves. At 6pm they shut down the piano and made sure that they didn't leave a trace that they had been there, just in case Lisa's Mom got suspicious.

Going back upstairs, Lisa grabbed the cordless phone and began to dial.

'Who are you calling?' asked House.

'Katheryn,' she said. 'I wanna see how they're doing in NYC...'

'At a guess, everyone's getting laid and Ellis is puking,' said House.

'Probably,' said Lisa, giggling slightly. 'Hey Kath, it's Lisa. Just ringing to see how everything's going.'

'How's it going?' asked Katheryn on the other end of the phone. 'It's pretty good, but can't get people out of the rooms. Mr Rumsey and Miss Norgrove have gone mad because of all the room swapping for sex.'

'HA,' said Lisa loudly. 'House was right. There's a lot of hormones in the air. So what did you guys say to Mr Rumsey and Miss Norgrove?'

'We told them to go get a room like the rest of us,' said Katheryn in reply. 'Well, Kevin did. So he got confined to his room for the night. So Ellis said she was sick and stayed behind.'

'I bet she did,' replied Lisa with a giggle.

'No, I really think she was ill. She looked really pale, even though she already is kinda pale, she looked worse. I've hardly seen her because she's had her head down the toilet all the time. Miss Norgrove's talking about taking her to the hospital,' said Katheryn.

'Ouch,' replied Lisa. 'Is she around?'

'Sure, I'll put her on,' said Katheryn, going off the phone.

'Hey Lise,' said Ellis, in an attempt to be jubilant. 'I gather you heard that I was ill?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry,' she said in reply.

'You should've thought about that before you got knocked up!' yelled House.

'Shut up House,' said Lisa and Ellis in unison.

'It's not morning sickness,' said Ellis. 'Just some dodgy prawns. I was the only one to eat them, and I'm paying for it. You would've thought that I was about to die the way some of the others were carrying on.'

'Ahh,' said Lisa. 'How are Brit and Chase?'

'Screwing like bunnies,' she said bluntly. 'I'm being serious. We're next door to them, it's really awful when you're trying to get some sleep and they're making really loud noises. So have you and House done it yet?'

'No we haven't!' exclaimed Lisa. 'We've just been hanging out.'

'Hanging out in the bedroom?' asked Ellis.

'No!' said Lisa. 'I'm going now Ellis, say hi to everyone for me.'

'Okay,' she said. 'Bye Lise, bye House, you ass.'

'Love you too!' exclaimed House as Lisa put the phone down.

'Nice to see they're having fun,' said Lisa.

'We're having fun here though, right?' asked House.

'We are,' replied Lisa. 'Fun is gonna have to stop for now, I want Chinese.'

'Oooh good idea,' said House, picking up a menu. 'I'm gonna get rice and chicken dumplings, how about you?'

'Sounds good, I'll have the same,' she said with a smile.

After a quick phone call to the Chinese, they sat down and waited for the food to come. Once it had came, they ate their way through it.

As they finished, Lisa's parents came in, sitting down and beginning to talk to the two of them about their day.

'Yeah,' said Lisa. 'We went to the movies, came back, played guitar in my room, watched TV, ordered Chinese, ate Chinese, and here you are.'

'Sounds good,' said Tim with a smile.

'In a little while, Greg will be going home,' said Lisa.

'Ohh, how come?' asked Jill.

'My Mom's been missing me,' said Greg. 'I promised her I'd go back.'

'It's good that you keep your word,' said Tim with a nod.

'Oh, is that the time?' asked House, standing up. 'I have to be going, I'll see you later.'

'Bye Greg,' chorused the others as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Sorry for the wait, have been extremely busy...but the next chapter will be smut :) I'm pulling my smut writing friend Reena out of the closet again :P This chapter will probably be a bit shorter than others.**

Hugging Lisa and leaving, House got on his motorcycle and began to drive, relishing the feel of the breeze on his skin and the smell of the cool air.

_Not long and I'll be home_, he thought to himself solemnly. _I want to be back where Lisa is._

He was hit with the shocking realisation that the feelings he had within him, the new emotions that he thought he'd never felt before, were for Lisa. He realised that he loved her, with every fibre of his being.

'Damn,' he said to himself, because of the feelings he felt, and the fact that he'd taken a wrong turning. Making a u-turn, he carried on with his journey back home, his very reluctant voyage back to damnation, back to the hell that was his home life before Lisa came into the equation.

He carried on driving, at exorbitant speeds, surprisingly not catching the attention of the cops today. Which he found ironic, they usually caught him always when he needed to be somewhere, but when he wanted to avoid a place, person or thing, there was a shortage of cop cars in the area that night.

Pulling into the driveway, House opened the garage door and eased his way in, propping the motorcycle up on the stand.

Whistling a merry tune, he made his way into the kitchen, chucking his keys onto the table and looking into the fridge for a soda. Noticing that there wasn't any, he picked up a carton of orange juice and shook it, checking to see if there was much left. Realising that there wasn't much left, and it was pointless to get a glass, he brought the carton to his lips and drank the dregs at the bottom.

Hearing a small 'hem hem' coming from the door, House turned around to see his mom standing in the doorway.

'You know you shouldn't do that,' said Blythe softly.

'I know,' he replied just as softly.

'But you're home,' she said, opening her arms and welcoming him in. 'And that's the most important thing. Welcome home son.'

'Mom,' he whined. 'I've only been gone since yesterday.'

'Every moment is a long time for a Momma to be separated from her baby,' she said, ruffling his hair.

'Enough Blythe,' came a strong and overpowering voice from where Blythe stood before. 'Don't encourage the boy with your...affections.' The last word was said with a spit, like John House saw possessing emotions as vermin, poison.

'John,' she said, pleading desperately. 'Leave him alone. Please. He's our son, our baby boy.'

'He's not your baby boy anymore,' spat John, saliva flying furiously from his mouth. 'But yet, he never was my baby boy, was he Blythe? I know you were screwing that guy that lived next door to us in DC when I was away. And I know that it's almost for certain that he isn't mine, you tried to make out that Greg was mine by date confusion. But I knew. And yet I still stayed. Because I love you. But him. I tried to Blythe, I really did, but I kept seeing that bastard's face. And I wanted to hit it Blythe, I really did.'

'John...' stuttered Blythe. 'You're as much Greg's dad as Fred, you should know that by now. You raised him, you taught him right from wrong...'

'You hit me because I looked like him,' finished House, interrupting his mother.

'Greg, please, I'm handling this,' she pleaded.

'Mom, you're seriously aren't believing this load of bullshit?' asked House in disbelief. 'The guys a psychopath, he doesn't have emotions, he can't love. He fabricates everything, to him the ends justify the means, and if they don't, oh well, he gets his own way.'

Punching House square in the chest, winding him of all breath, John was panting violently as House fell to the floor.

Gasping as the air left his lungs, House couldn't stand. He was lying there, all strength sapped from him, in the fetal position.

'You're not gonna even get up bastard, huh?' asked John, circling House like a lion circling its prey. 'You're no son of mine, it's impossible. You're the most pathetic excuse for a man I've ever seen in my entire life.'

And with that, he knelt down to the floor, and punched at House until his own fingers bled, or were covered in House's blood. It was hard to distinguish what was which.

And House just laid there and took it, for the first punch that John had laid on him had almost completely taken him out.

Getting up from the position beside House, John gave a few powerful kicks then forcefully took Blythe's hand.

'I did it for us, you know,' he said softly to Blythe. 'We can start again.'

'He's my baby,' blubbered Blythe, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'I gave birth to him, all those hours, raised him, all those sleepless nights.'

'Come on Blythe,' pleaded John. 'We'll stay in a hotel for a little while, how about in Florida? You've always wanted to go there.'

Looking up at him, she said, 'Yeah I guess.'

'Well sweetheart, pack a bag and we'll go,' said John, his mood lifting. 'It'll be like when we were courting, before any of this crap ruined our lives.'

'Okay,' she said, scurrying away like the ever obedient housewife.

They packed their possessions and left in the dead of night, leaving their son on the floor, battered and bruised, with barely any air in his lungs, unconscious.

He didn't see the time when he woke up, and his memory was faded. But not too faded to remember who put him there, who left him there.

Sitting up, he winced at the pain in his head, and in his ribs from where he'd been kicked.

Rolling over slightly, he found a note behind him, in his mother's handwriting, it said, 'Forgive me, my beautiful baby boy.'

With tears in his eyes, he realised what she had done. She'd deserted him. His own mother.

After making several attempts, he finally managed to stand, steadying himself on the table.

Staggering to the phone, he called a local taxi firm and asked to be picked up right away.

As he heard the horn outside, he picked up a bottle of pain meds and some water and left the house.

Getting into the taxi, he sat down and observed the drivers reaction.

'You want me to take you to the hospital?' he asked in alarm.

'No,' said House adamantly, shaking his head furiously, and wincing as he did so. 'Take me to 303 Walnut Street.' The driver set off straight away, pulling up outside the door 15 minutes later.

'You look pretty smashed up man,' said the driver. 'You gonna be okay here?'

Handing him some money, House said, 'I'll be safe here.'

'Okay man,' said the driver, setting off.

Stumbling down the driveway and garden path, he knocked on the door, leaning against it for support.

The door opened, and a friendly face greeted him.

'Oh my God....'


	13. Chapter 13

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**And here is the smut I promised...written by my smut writing maestro, Katheryn Mae Wilson MD, so send the love to her...intro is mine though ;)**

_Stumbling down the driveway and garden path, he knocked on the door, leaning against it for support._

_The door opened, and a friendly face greeted him._

'_Oh my God....'_

'Are your parents home?' he asked, slurring his words.

'No, they went to stay at my aunt May's for the night, they were going to the theatre together,' she said, her eyes gazing over his body and the wounds covering him. 'What the hell happened?'

She gestured for him to sit down and took his hands in hers.

'Take your time,' she said softly.

'I went home, and talked to my Mom. It was nice. We hugged, stuff like that, then John came in. We argued about why he wasn't my dad, and he beat the living shit out of me,' he said sombrely. 'Then they both ran away. I can understand John, but why my Mom? She left her own son for dead. How could she do that?'

'Oh Greg,' she said. 'Why do you have pain meds and water with you?'

'Because my head hurts, my ribs hurt, hell I don't know where I hurt anymore, 'cause it's all over me,' he said miserably.

'And you're bleeding,' she said, standing up. 'Take some meds, and I'll get some water to clean your face with.'

'Is it okay if I put on the radio?' he asked. 'I'd rather listen to that than the sound of my own head pulsing.'

'Sure,' she replied from the bathroom.

She returned with a bowl of hot water and a rag. Placing it onto the bedside cabinet, she resumed her position beside House on the bed.

Submerging the rag into the water and squeezing the excess, she began to clean House's wounds as gently as she could.

Once she had finished, she said to him tenderly, 'How do you feel?'

'Like some sadistic bastard beat me up,' said House quietly.

'No,' said Cuddy with a nervous giggle. 'How do you feel, in here?' And with that, she tapped his heart, apologising when he grimaced slightly.

'How do I feel in my heart?' he reiterated. She nodded. 'How do I feel deep down?' She nodded again.

'Well,' he said gently, 'I don't know.' He closed his eyes as Cuddy mopped at his forehead with a damp rag, 'Different?'

'Towards your dad?' Cuddy asked, rising out a small cut on his chin.

'No,' House shook his head slightly, 'Yes.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Cuddy asked, sitting besides him, 'You mean you don't know?'

'No, I just got the living shit beat out of me by my damn father, how the hell do you think I feel?' House snapped, glaring at Cuddy, then he stopped, seeing Cuddy's expression change.

'I know, I'll stop talking if you want.' Cuddy stood, going back to the gentle rinsing of his wounds. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' House replied, taking the cloth from Cuddy's hands, 'You didn't do anything wrong Lisa.'

'I wish I had known, I would have done something.' Cuddy tried to steal the rag back, 'My dad's a lawyer you know, he could get your dad arrested.'

'Don't tell him, don't tell anyone.' House growled, 'I can't tell anyone, he'll kill me for real if anyone else finds out.'

'Greg...don't do this to yourself,' Cuddy sat besides him, 'You shouldn't have to deal with this, no one should.'

'And you shouldn't feel guilty about it,' House replied, 'Look at me Lisa, it's not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault except his.'

'Greg...' Cuddy began, but she was cut off by the feel of his lips on hers. She set the rag aside, wrapping her arms around his neck, slowly easing herself towards his embrace.

'I don't want you blaming yourself for this Lisa.' House rested his forehead against hers, 'Please, don't do this to yourself, it's something I need to do by myself.'

'I'll be there for you,' Cuddy began, before being cut off by House's lips on hers once again.

'I love you,' House lips travel from her lips to her neck, kissing the skin lightly, his arms circling her waist.

'I...I love you too.' Cuddy replied, pulling back slightly as House pulled her into his arms, flush against his chest. 'Greg...are you sure about this?'

'Very,' House replied in between kisses, thankful for the fact that they were home alone. He lowered his lips to her neck again, kissing the skin lightly.

'Greeg,' Cuddy hissed between clenched teeth as House's fingers slipped under her shirt and traced pathways across her stomach.

'Yes?' House asked, reaching down and toying with Cuddy's shirt. 'Do you want this?'

'This?' Cuddy asked, 'You mean us as a couple or this, what we're doing now?'

'You mean sex.' House teased, 'Do you want it?'

'Only if that means I can call you my boyfriend from now on,' Cuddy replied, 'And if you can promise me that I can be there for you when you need me.'

'You sure?' House asked, smiling faintly as Cuddy reached up and easing his shirt off over his head.

'Absolutely.' Cuddy replied, 'Have you ever done this before?'

'You mean have I ever had sex before?' House asked, reaching for Cuddy's shirt, 'Nope. You?'

'First time,' Cuddy admitted, reaching for House's belt buckle and undoing his jeans quickly.

'You seem to know what you're doing,' House commented as Cuddy untied the strings on her pajama pants, stepping out of them slowly.

'Thanks,' Cuddy blushed, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable standing in her bedroom in nothing but a pajama top and panties, seeing House gaze at her openly.

'Come here,' House whispered, holding out his hand to Cuddy, 'You're beautiful Lisa.' He kissed her lips gently, before easing his shirt off slowly, resting his head against her breasts.

'Greg,' Cuddy began, 'I … do we have any condoms?' She asked, blushing.

'Lisa,' House laughed quietly, 'I thought you did.' Cuddy blushed and she handed him one, which he stared at. 'You really _do _have condoms here? You expecting someone over any time soon?'

'Just you,' Cuddy replied, 'Your jeans are next.'

'Oh, okay,' House eased out of them, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest when he bent to toss them aside. He looked up at Cuddy, who had a sly smile on her lips, 'You expecting something?'

'Oh, possibly,' Cuddy twirled the condom between her fingers before unwrapping it. 'Off you get,' she smirked at House as he slipped off his boxers, sitting naked on her bed.

'Give me that,' House reached for the condom, only ensuring a slightly awkward tussle between him and Cuddy, which ended with her laying awkwardly across him.

'Nope,' Cuddy grinned, still holding the condom between her fingers. She sat up, her eyes flicking down to House's obvious erection, and she slipped the condom on, before stretching up to kiss House lightly on the lips.

'You sure you're okay with this?' House asked, pulling Cuddy onto his lap, placing another kiss on her forehead.

'Of course,' Cuddy smiled weakly, already nervous about what she would say if her parents knew she and House had gotten together _and _had sex in the same night.

'You sure?' House looked at her again, 'We don't have to do this if you don't want to Lisa.'

'Would you stop questioning me?' Cuddy asked, 'I'm not drunk or anything, I know what we're doing and I'm comfortable with it.'

'Okay,' House shrugged and he entered her slowly, almost pulling out right away at Cuddy's whimper.

'I'm fine,' Cuddy whispered into House's ear, resting her head on his shoulder, rocking her hips gently against his.

'Lisa,' House whispered back to her, running his hands along her sides, 'You're beautiful, and I love you.' He kissed her neck lightly, trailing kisses from her jawbone to shoulder, before beginning to thrust against her.

'Greg,' Cuddy whined, 'God...' she trailed off as House lay her against the bed, thrusting himself into her gently. 'I … you said you're a virgin?'

'Don't believe me?' House asked, bringing his lips to hers, 'Trust me, guys think about sex too, especially when I'm friends with someone like you.'

'I hope that's a compliment,' Cuddy gasped quietly as House increased the pressure and speed of his thrusts, and she reached forwards, tangling her fingers in his hair.

'God, Lisa, I'm close,' House breathed, letting her bury her face on his shoulder as he came, exploding around her.

'God,' Cuddy whimpered, her walls clenching around him as her came a few seconds later, 'Greg...' she pressed herself against his chest, holding onto him.

'You okay Lisa?' House asked once they had both caught their breath, he kissed her forehead lightly. 'Thank you.'

'I should be thanking you,' she said. 'That was amazing.'

'It takes two to tango, and do what we just did,' replied House, kissing her again. 'What are you parents going to think?'

'With a bit of luck, they'll be happy for me,' said Lisa quietly. 'But I don't think that they should know that you spent the night. I'm not ashamed or anything, but everything's happening so fast.'

'Lise,' he said, stroking her face softly. 'I understand. When they come home, we'll just say that I came over because I got mugged, we had a heart to heart, and decided we want to be together.'

'Sounds good,' replied Lisa. 'What do you want to do now?'

'I want to lay here with you, my beautiful girlfriend, and listen to the radio, before falling to sleep and waking up with you in my arms,' he said tenderly.

'That sounds perfect,' she said, lying down on his chest, being careful to avoid his bruises. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close, she seemed to have a quality that calmed him down when he was angry, scared or hyper.

The radio played softly in the background, adding mood music to their almost heavenly setting.

_**This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely times  
It's hard to know who's on your side  
Most of the time**_

Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Some times you just can't make it on your own

If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, hmmm

If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands  
So take my hand

If you reach emptyness

You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love  
That I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never walk alone

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, oooo

Everybody needs somebody who  
keep a heart and soul in two

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, Here I am

As the song played, Lisa found herself singing softly to House, trying to lull him to sleep. Once the song was over, he was fast asleep in her arms.

Leaning over to turn the radio off, she kissed House's cheek and said to him softly, 'Greg, I'll always be here for you. No matter what.'

Turning the light off, she laid next to him and fell into a sound sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Hope you enjoyed the smut chapter, here is the next instalment.**

The sun rose and shone into Lisa's bedroom, making the walls illuminate, like glitter had been thrown everywhere.

House was awake first, taking time to just take in the tranquillity of his atmosphere, and the love that he felt for the woman lying by his side, sleeping soundly.

Taking in as deep a breath as he could manage, he hissed at the pain in his ribs, and was surprised at the limited amount of air in his lungs. Ignoring it, he laid his head back down and turned to face Lisa, gazing at her unmarked face, perfect in every way in his eyes.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lisa awoke gently, turning to face him.

'Morning,' she said, shifting closer to him and planting a chaste kiss onto his lips.

'Mmm, morning,' he replied, kissing her back and pulling her as close to him as he could.

Wrapping her arms gently around his neck, she deepened their kiss. Their kiss of timeless passion was broken by a loud wince from House.

'Oh, Greg, did I hurt you?' she asked in concern, backing away from him.

'It's okay, you just caught one of my ribs,' he said softly.

'I'm sorry,' she said solemnly in reply.

'Hey,' he said, lifting her chin up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. 'It's not your fault, it's that bastard's. Don't ever blame yourself.'

'Okay,' she said, her face brightening up.

Getting up slowly to avoid hurting himself anymore, House stood at the end of the bed and said, 'Well Miss Cuddy, what shall we be doing today?'

'Would it be pushing it to ask for another round of what happened last night?' asked Lisa with a devilish wink.

'The violence or the sex?' asked House, raising an eyebrow.

Throwing a pillow at his head, Lisa replied, 'You ass! The sex of course!'

'Well I'd say that it would be pretty impossible, seeing as the bruising has majorly come up since last night,' he said, lifting up his shirt to show the red and purple patch that took up most of one side of his ribcage.

Lisa hissed in shock. 'That bastard is gonna get what's coming to him! I swear if I ever see that asshole's face, I will kill him!'

'He's out of my life now,' said House quietly. 'That's what these bruises show. The start of a new life, and the end of living with that ass, the end of being beaten when he couldn't get his way. I'll wear these bruises with pride, because they show that I'm free.'

'I never thought of it that way,' said Lisa in almost a whisper. 'To change the subject, did we get school work?'

'I think that the teachers were gonna email you the work for both of us,' said House.

'Oh, right,' said Lisa, getting up, walking to her computer and turning it on.

Once it had loaded, she began to check her emails.

'Nothing from Mr Spence, nothing from Mr Gore, nothing from Miss Norgrove or Mr Rumsey,' said Lisa, reading from the screen. 'Oh, there's some from Miss Carver for Biology. It's on the human reproductive system.'

'Wahey!' exclaimed House, reading the email. 'Pretty simple really, we've done it before in class. Draw the male and female reproductive systems and label. Do you need any visuals to assist you?'

'Nope,' said Lisa, pulling out some paper and picking up pens, determined to mess with him.

As she sat drawing out the male reproductive system, she felt House's hand slide gently up her leg.

'Oh no you don't,' she said, moving it back.

Keeping his hands to himself, he stood up and moved behind her, moving her head to the side and kissing her neck, making her moan in enjoyment.

'We should be working,' said Lisa.

'Yes we should,' said House breathlessly.

'You're breathless,' said Lisa, standing up in alarm. 'Are you sure your ribs aren't broken?'

'I'm sure that they are,' said House in reply.

'There could be complications Greg!' exclaimed Lisa. 'If there was no complications, you'd be in pain, but you wouldn't be breathing like this! You need to get checked out!'

'I don't want to,' exclaimed House, wincing. 'Hospitals, I hate them!'

'No one exactly loves them,' said Lisa. 'Promise me you'll go to the doctor?'

'For you,' said House, kissing her on the cheek. 'Can I use the shower? I think the warm water will loosen me up a bit.'

'Sure,' she said, leaving the room and handing him a towel when she got back.

'Thanks,' he said, picking up some clothes and heading for the bathroom.

As he showered, Lisa finished up her reproductive system drawings.

And that's when she heard the thud. The loud thud that echoed all over the house, and rang constantly in her ears.

'Greg!' she said in alarm, running into the bathroom, where she found him partially unconscious, his back against the white tiles of the shower, his bruises looking ever more palpable.

Nudging him gently, tears dripping from her eyes, she said, 'Greg! Wake up!'

He groaned as his eyes opened slightly.

'Greg,' she said, putting her arm around him. 'You're going to have to help me a bit, we're going to get you dry, get some clothes on you and call 911.'

He didn't reply, but helped her get him up, and place him on the bed, where Lisa quickly dried him and put a t-shirt and boxers on.

Picking up the phone, she dialled 911 and explained what had happened.

Once the phone call was over, Lisa called down to her parents.

'MOM! DAD!' she exclaimed. 'Greg's passed out, ambulance is coming!'

Jill and Tim Cuddy emerged into the room.

'I thought he went home,' said Jill quietly.

'He did,' said Lisa whilst sobbing. 'He got mugged on the way home, and came back here. We talked, we got together, we fell asleep. He was fine, but I think he's broken some ribs.'

'The ambulance will be here soon,' said Tim calmly. 'He'll be okay sweetie.'


	15. Chapter 15

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

'_He did,' said Lisa whilst sobbing. 'He got mugged on the way home, and came back here. We talked, we got together, we fell asleep. He was fine, but I think he's broken some ribs.'_

'_The ambulance will be here soon,' said Tim calmly. 'He'll be okay sweetie.'_

The paramedics arrived rapidly, lifting House onto a stretcher, and giving him oxygen to help his breathing. The monitors bleeped at their own steady pace, on the upside showing him to be stable.

The ambulance drive took what Lisa felt was forever, when in actual fact it was no more than 10 minutes.

Wheeling him into the ER, doctors greeted them.

'18 year old male,' said the paramedic. 'Got mugged last night, suffering from broken ribs, query haemothorax. He's had a dose of morphine and oxygen. Heart rate in the normal range, oxygen saturation a little low and same with his blood pressure.'

Wheeling him into a treatment room, the doctors began to work on him.

Lisa and her parents stood behind the glass wall, looking on as a helpless House was lifted off the stretcher and into the bed.

A distraught Lisa turned away and sat down as they began to drain House's haemothorax, burying herself into her dad's jacket. As a nurse came out, Lisa leapt out of her chair.

'What's going on?' she asked, tears leaving her eyes and dripping down her face.

'The haemothorax has been drained,' she said. 'We'll keep him on pain relief and oxygen for the next 24 hours. The police have been notified.'

'What?' asked Lisa in shock.

And with that, the nurse simply walked away. Lisa's parents moved towards her, engulfing her in a group hug.

'Sweetie, why is it such a concern that the hospital called the police?' asked Jill.

'Some crazy son of a bitch mugged him, they deserve to be put in jail,' said Tim.

'He wasn't mugged,' said Lisa sombrely.

'What do you mean he wasn't mugged?' asked Jill.

'His dad did that to him,' she muttered quietly in reply.

'Why would his dad do that to his own son?' asked Tim in outrage.

'John isn't his real father,' said Lisa quietly, the emotion welling up inside of her. 'It's a long story, basically, his mom slept with another guy, and John raised Greg as his own. But John always resented him, he abused both Greg and Blythe on and off. Greg went home for his mom, for Blythe, and John just snapped. Him and Blythe have ran away. They left Greg for dead.'

The emotions she was feeling were getting to much for her. Getting up, she ran across the hall and into the bathroom, letting her tears flow freely as soon as the cubicle door shut.

Jill retraced her daughter's steps and ended up in the bathroom. Going into one of the cubicles, the one next to where she guessed that Lisa was from all the sniffling, she sat down.

'Honey,' she said gently. 'I know you're upset. But Greg is gonna be okay. He's gonna heal.'

'You know,' said Lisa softly. 'He said the sweetest thing to me today. It made me think. He said that his bruises showed the start of a new life, the end of living with John, and the end of being beaten when John couldn't get his way. He said that he'd wear his bruises with pride, because that meant that he was free.'

'That's really sweet,' said Jill in reply.

'I couldn't understand why he was being so calm about it, but then I realised. All he has known is this abuse from John. He's finally got a chance to break free. His injuries are screaming out to the world, 'this is how I broke free'. He's not ashamed,' she said sombrely.

'Are you gonna come out now, or are we gonna carry on talking through a wall?' asked Jill after a long pause.

Opening the cubicle door, she ran out and hugged her Mom tightly.

'I just want him to be okay,' said Lisa sadly, crying into her Mom's jumper.

'He will be sweetie,' she said, kissing her hair. 'Just you wait and see.'


	16. Chapter 16

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

'_I just want him to be okay,' said Lisa sadly, crying into her Mom's jumper._

'_He will be sweetie,' she said, kissing her hair. 'Just you wait and see.'_

As Lisa and her Mom were in their loving familial embrace, one of the nurses came over to them.

'Lisa Cuddy?' she asked.

'Yes, that's me,' said Lisa, stuttering. 'Is Greg okay?'

'He's fine,' said the nurse reassuringly. 'And he's asking for you.'

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lisa gave the nurse a friendly smile and said, 'Thank God!'

'He's still in a fragile state,' said the nurse. 'So no more than one visitor at a time. If he gets too overexcited, you'll have to leave. Your parents can wait outside.'

'That's fine,' replied Lisa, who would pretty much agree to anything to be by Greg's side.

Gesturing for Lisa to follow her, the nurse led her into the side room, where Greg laid in the bed before her, battered, bruised and helpless.

Running to his side, she sat down and grabbed his hand, peppering kisses onto it and squeezing it gently.

'Oh God, I would've died if I lost you Greg,' she said softly. 'I've only just began to have you in my life, and you were so close to being taken away, so close that I could feel my heart breaking. I can't even begin to imagine what I would've done if...God I can't even say it. Mom and Dad said you'd be okay, they don't know you very well and they knew. Why did I doubt it? Why would I doubt you?'

'Don't blame yourself,' said House gently, taking her hand and caressing it. 'I'm okay, I think. My breathing is a little better, and the pain is not too bad with this morphine I'm on. Don't blame yourself. I love you.'

'Those few sentences did not go together,' said Lisa with a slight giggle.

'Blame the drugs,' said House, feebly attempting to raise an eyebrow.

'I will do,' she replied gently. 'And I love you too. So much. I never thought that I would love again after Joel died, I was too scared to look for that closeness, that intimacy with someone. But now, so quickly, so fast that I hardly saw it coming, I have you, and I love you, it's amazing, like I've loved you all along, like it's been years. I loved Joel, there's no doubt about that, for sure, but what I've found with you, it's like we're soul mates, and it scares me a little bit, because it's happening so fast.'

'And you said that I wasn't making sense?' he said with a small laugh.

'Ass,' she replied, composing herself. 'What I'm trying to say is I love you so much, every beat of my heart is yours, every fibre of my being.'

'Same here,' he replied softly. 'Can I get out of here soon?'

'Take your time House, you've been seriously hurt!' exclaimed Lisa.

'I know,' said House, trying to get comfortable. 'But I hate these hospital beds. They're so uncomfortable. I cannot see myself getting better here, especially when I know that it's pouring your parents' money down the drain to keep me here.'

'Forget about that,' said Lisa. 'They want to, and they can afford it, trust me.'

'I can't stay here!' exclaimed House, working himself up.

'Greg, calm down!' said Lisa. 'The nurse will make me leave otherwise.'

'Will you sing for me?' he asked softly.

'Okay,' she said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

_**The winter here is cold, & bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone,  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.**_

If all the of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I can love you much better than this,  
Full of grace,  
Full of grace,  
My love.

It's better this way, I say,  
Having seen this place before,  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we stayed, too long,  
In the same old sickly skin,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I could love you much better than this,  
Full of grace.

I know I can love you much better than this,  
It's better this way.

Once she had finished singing, she looked up to find that he was fast asleep.

Kissing his cheek once more, she said, 'Night Greg.'

And with that, she laid in the chair beside him and fell into a fitful sleep, light so that if there were any problems, she would awake to help him.


	17. Chapter 17

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_Kissing his cheek once more, she said, 'Night Greg.' _

_And with that, she laid in the chair beside him and fell into a fitful sleep, light so that if there were any problems, she would awake to help him._

Greg did not stir during the night, Lisa noticed, for he slept very peacefully, obviously drugged up to his eyeballs.

She was awake first, at what seemed like dawn, and had time to quickly get a taxi home, get changed, pick up some clothes for Greg, and talk to her parents about bringing him home today as he wished.

They'd said yes, and so with a smile on her face, she skipped out of the house and into her car, happy that Greg was coming home.

Realising that Greg would need some things when he got back to her home, she decided to stop at the store, to pick up various clothes for him, some medical supplies and a few things to help to keep him occupied. Paying at the counter, she loaded the bags into the trunk of her car, and carried on driving to the hospital.

Picking up the bag of Greg's clothes, she stopped in the hospital canteen, and picked up some pancakes and fresh fruit for Greg to eat for breakfast. She then continued up to Greg's room, where she found him dozy, but awake.

'Hey,' he said softly. 'Did you ask your parents if I can go home today?'

'They said that it was okay,' she said with a smile. 'They rang your doctor as well, and he said that you could, as long as you rested and took your meds.'

'I can deal with that,' he replied quietly.

'Good,' she said in reply. 'But, at least for the rest of this week, get used to resting in bed and being spoilt by me.'

'Ah, that's only 2 days,' whined House. 'Will you sponge bath me?'

'Maybe,' said Lisa with a wink.

'Will you wear a kinky nurse's outfit?' he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

'You're pushing it now,' she said.

'So I still get the sponge bath?' he asked eagerly.

Pretending to think about it, Lisa said, 'No.'

'I shouldn't have asked for the nurse's outfit should I?' asked House. 'It lost me a hot sponge bath...'

'Yup,' said Lisa. 'Greed is a sin.'

'So, can we go now?' asked House, getting out of bed, but wincing.

'There's a wheelchair here,' said Lisa, wheeling it over so that he could sit in it. 'And you have to get dressed first, I don't think that people would want to see you in a gown.'

'Good point,' replied House. 'To the bathroom.'

'Okie dokie,' replied Lisa, wheeling him to the bathroom.

Once he had got changed, with much difficulty, Lisa wheeled him to the car park, and helped him into the car before driving off together. A song came on the radio, one that they had heard many times before individually, but never together.

_**I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying**_

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I

All:  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

[Shane:]  
All over again

Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied

[All:]  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

[Mark:]  
The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I

I'm never gonna say goodbye

(I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
[All:]  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
[Mark:]  
(never wanna see you cry) All:  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
[Mark:]  
(swear it all over again and I)  
[All:]  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
[Mark:]  
(never gonna treat you bad)  
[All:]  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
[Mark:]  
(never wanna see you sad)  
[All:]  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
[Mark:]  
(oh no, oh no)  
[All:]  
And I swear it all over again

[Mark:]  
All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again  


Taking Lisa's hand and squeezing it, Greg said, 'I love you so much Lisa. I am not going anywhere.'

Squeezing his hand back, Lisa replied, 'Good, because I love you too.'


	18. Chapter 18

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

Once they had returned back to Lisa's from the hospital, Lisa was determined to keep House in bed, resting and taking it easy. And she had many ways to keep him there.

'Cudddyyyy!' exclaimed House. 'I only said that I'd rest to come back here, owing to the fact that I hate hospitals.'

Bringing herself closer to him, so close in fact that he could feel her breath on his skin, she said, 'Well House, you're going to be resting in bed, end of story.'

Seeing her face, House knew that she wasn't going to back down.

Sighing, House said, 'Fine. Help me get into bed.'

'Okay,' she said, allowing him to lean on her before helping him into the bed.

Lying down, House said, 'Will you come and lay next to me?'

'Sure,' said Lisa with a bright smile, climbing into bed beside him and snuggling closer to him.

'I'm not hurting you, am I?' asked Lisa cautiously.

'No, no, it's fine,' replied House. 'How are we gonna pass the time?'

'Even though we love each other very much, I don't feel as if I know you completely,' said Lisa. 'How about we just talk about everything?'

'Sounds good,' replied House. 'What do you want to know first?'

'I'm not going to jump into the deep questions straight away,' said Lisa gently. 'What is your favourite movie?'

'Ummm, Men in Black. I know it's very science fiction and slightly geeky, but it's a novelty,' he said quietly.

'Never had you as a science fiction fan,' replied Lisa.

'You can't beat a good unfeasible alien,' said House with a laugh, stopping as his ribs were hurting. 'My turn to ask now. Favourite song?'

'Universe by Savage Garden,' said Lisa softly. 'It's just a beautiful song, very simple, emotional, romantic.'

'Hmmm, I've never heard it,' said House to himself. 'Sing it for me.'

'You're always asking me to sing for you Greg. Why?' asked Lisa curiously.

'I love the sound of your voice,' replied House. 'I can't get enough of it's beauty.'

Pressing a small kiss to his cheek, Lisa said, 'Okay, for you.'

_**Well I want to take you as I find you  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor  
Feel my caress so soft and gentle  
So delicate you cry for more  
But you know baby  
You know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right**_

_**[chorus:]**__****_

Universe inside of your heart  
You gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
You wanted it so much,  
and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want

Put time in a capsule  
Two minds consensual  
Entwined to perfection  
If we could...

Cuddle up close  
Lay on my chest now  
Listen my heart beat's coming down  
If you get tired you close your  
eyes now  
When you wake up I won't be found  
'Cause I know baby  
I know you're the nervous kind  
With so much going on in your mind

_**[chorus]**__****_

But let me tell you that, this time,  
I'm gonna make you mine  
(I won't let you go)  
'Cause I know, this time  
I'm gonna make sure I look out  
for me

'Cause you know baby  
Well you know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right  
You will only end up lost in loneliness  
And wake up with the words already  
on your lips  
So I'll let you go, baby  
So I'll let you go...

_**[chorus]**_

'It is a beautiful song,' replied House, opening his eyes after losing himself in her voice, the purity and beauty that it possessed, that seemed to open his eyes to a better place, a better world.

'My turn to ask a question now,' replied Lisa with a smile. 'Tell me about your first girlfriend.'

'Her name was Rhea, I first started going out with her in 6th grade,' said House. 'She was really skinny, pale skin, a red head, but her hair suited her. She was great.'

'What happened?' asked Lisa gently.

'I had to move away,' he replied softly. 'My turn now to ask the question. What college do you want to go to?'

'Michigan,' said Lisa with a smile. 'I want to study medicine there.'

'I don't know where I want to go,' admitted House. 'Probably John Hopkins, but I'm not sure yet.'

'I have a question,' said Lisa, plucking up the courage. 'When you told me about only being in love once, was it about me?'

A silence built around the room, until House said, 'It was. I was surprised that you didn't see through it straight away.'

'I had my suspicions,' said Lisa. 'But I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

Looking up at him, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, careful to avoid aggravating his wounds. He returned his kiss, deepening it until they were locked in a passionate embrace.

The door opened, and Lisa's mom came in, making them break apart quickly.

'Greg, Lisa, sorry to interrupt, but the police are here. They wanna talk to you Greg,' she said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_Looking up at him, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, careful to avoid aggravating his wounds. He returned his kiss, deepening it until they were locked in a passionate embrace._

_The door opened, and Lisa's mom came in, making them break apart quickly._

'_Greg, Lisa, sorry to interrupt, but the police are here. They wanna talk to you Greg,' she said softly._

'Why do they wanna talk to me?' asked House.

'The hospital called the police because of your injuries,' said Jill.

'Do they know what really happened?' asked House.

'No,' replied Lisa softly. 'They were told you'd been mugged. Only you, me and my mom and dad know. I had to tell them the truth.'

'I understand,' replied House.

'What are you going to tell them?' asked Jill.

'The truth,' said House. 'That bastard has got away with it for too long.'

'What about your mom?' asked Lisa.

'I'll defend her as best I can,' said House. 'She can't help but be a doormat.'

'Okay,' replied Jill. 'I'll get them to come up here, it'll do you more harm than good to get down there yourself. Make yourself decent.'

'Okay,' said House, straightening his t-shirt.

Jill returned a minute or so later with the police officers, and said quietly, 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Thanks mom,' said Lisa. 'Is it okay if I stay?'

'That's fine ma'am,' said the officer. 'I gather that you're Mr House's girlfriend?'

'Yes I am,' replied Lisa softly.

'Right Mr House,' said the other police officer. 'Can you run through what happened the night before last that caused you to be hospitalized?'

'I can,' replied House quietly. 'But I'd like to say that it wasn't a simple mugging, as it may have been suggested.'

'That's fine sir,' said the officer. 'In your own time, please tell us what happened.'

'My father is abusive,' said House. 'He resented the fact that I wasn't his biological son. I received physical punishment for bad behaviour, and was beaten up badly for disagreeing with him. I had an argument with him 3 days ago, and he hit me to the floor. I came and stayed with Lisa for 2 days, and went home at the end of the 2nd day.'

'And your father's reaction when you came home?' asked the officer.

'He was angry,' replied House. 'He started arguing with me and my mom, and hit me in the chest until I fell to the floor. I couldn't fight back because he'd knocked the air out of me. I was defenceless. He knelt down and was punching at me, I have no idea how many times, it was that many. And then he was kicking me really hard in the ribs, I think that did the most damage.'

'What happened next?' asked the officer.

'He was talking to my mom about running away to Florida for a while, starting again. She cried a lot because she didn't want to leave me, but he made her pack a bag and leave. But she left me a note, apologizing. I found it when I woke up,' said House quietly.

'So how did you get from your home to Miss Cuddy's?' asked the officer.

'I think I called a cab, I don't quite remember,' admitted House. 'I think the guy wanted to take me to the hospital, but I made him take me to Lisa's.'

'Thank you Mr House,' said the other officer. 'We won't disturb your rest anymore for now. From what we've seen here, there's enough to convict your father for aggravated assault and battery, which is a felony. We also may be able to charge your mother with conspiracy for leaving you in that state.'

'Please don't blame her,' said House quietly. 'She's an old fashioned Housewife-esque doormat. My father can be very violent in his persuasions, she's seen firsthand. But under that abuse, she loves the guy.'

'We'll take that into consideration,' said the officer in understanding.

'Thank you,' replied House as they left.

'You're welcome Mr House,' they replied.

Once they had left, Lisa sat on the bed and snuggled into House.

'I just hope I've done enough so that they'll take pity on my mom,' said House sombrely. 'She can't help the way she is, she's a good person really.'

'I know,' said Lisa in reply, kissing his cheek softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**The songs used in this chapter are 100% original and written by me :)**

_Once they had left, Lisa sat on the bed and snuggled into House._

'_I just hope I've done enough so that they'll take pity on my mom,' said House sombrely. 'She can't help the way she is, she's a good person really.'_

'_I know,' said Lisa in reply, kissing his cheek softly._

They fell asleep in each other's arms soon after the Police had been to talk to House, the emotional rollercoaster they had been through recently making them drained in every way they thought possible, as well as impossible.

Sleeping all the way through dinner, they woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world.

'Will you let me get up and walk around soon?' asked House.

'This afternoon,' said Lisa. 'Take it easy this morning, and then we'll go for a walk in the park later.'

'Okay,' replied House. 'But what do we do?'

'Feeling creative?' she asked him.

'Kinda,' he replied. 'Why do you wanna know?'

'Thought we could share some songs we've written, maybe write some together,' suggested Lisa. 'Did you bring yours with you?'

'I bring it everywhere with me when I stay over,' said House.

'I'll get mine,' said Lisa, getting out of bed and rooting around in her nightstand until she found a multicoloured A5 notepad, covered with swirls and patterns.

'Mine's in the bag I brought with me, will you get it for me?' he asked.

'Sure,' she said, reaching down for it and handing it to him.

'Thanks,' he replied. 'Will you play me one of yours?'

'Okay,' she said, picking up her guitar and perching on the end of the bed.

'What's it called?' he asked gently.

'Portrait of a dreamer,' she said quietly.

She began to play a slow, slightly sombre song. It seemed to be the start of an emotional ballad, one that made you look inside yourself.

_**Sitting alone one night,**_

_**Just about to sleep,**_

_**My eyes screwed shut tight,**_

_**Not open a peep.**_

_**Portrait of a dreamer,**_

_**Hoping for the best,**_

_**Looking in a mirror,**_

_**Under your love's arrest.**_

_**They say they understand,**_

_**Why I dream the day away**_

_**Where you hold my hand,**_

_**And it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Portrait of a dreamer,**_

_**Hoping for the best,**_

_**Looking in a mirror,**_

_**Under your love's arrest.**_

_**The worst day,**_

_**Can be remedied in a dream,**_

_**What can I say,**_

_**The feeling is supreme.**_

_**Before the morning arrives,**_

_**Love thrives,**_

_**You and me,**_

_**Is all I can see.**_

_**Portrait of a dreamer,**_

_**Hoping for the best,**_

_**Looking in a mirror,**_

_**Under your love's arrest.**_

_**The morning comes,**_

_**And the let down occurs,**_

_**Along with the sound of drums,**_

_**That night she dreamt you were hers.**_

'It's beautiful,' said House. 'Emotional.'

'I wrote it not long after Joel died,' said Lisa gently. 'I used to dream at night that he was there, that he was alive.'

'I thought so,' said House softly.

'Will you play me one of yours?' she asked.

'Sure,' he said, sitting up awkwardly as she gave him the guitar. He also played a gentle ballad, one that promised emotion and truth.

_Harmless conversation,_

_Lies and deceit,_

_Present conservation,_

_But with family you can't take back the receipt._

_Another argument,_

_All my fault again,_

_A selfish temperament,_

_Oh when oh when oh when will it end?_

_My foot in my mouth,_

_Why does no one tell me these things ahead?_

_My life heading south,_

_The possibilities ringing out loud in my head._

_Another argument,_

_All my fault again,_

_A selfish temperament,_

_Oh when oh when oh when will it end?_

_Sitting here alone now,_

_Thinking back on life,_

_Everyday seeing how,_

_That bastard treats his son and wife._

_Another argument,_

_All my fault again,_

_A selfish temperament_

_When oh when will it end?_

_No freedom to be outside and enjoy the day,_

_No freedom of being,_

_No words to say,_

_The outside world never seeing._

_Another argument,_

_All my fault again,_

_A selfish temperament,_

_Oh when oh when oh when will it end?_

_Well don't blame me,_

_It was you all along,_

_You're wrong in the head you see,_

_And that's why I'm writing this song._

'Was it about your dad?' asked Lisa softly.

'Yeah,' replied House. 'It was a way of getting down my anger at him, my hurt, everything. I felt a lot better after writing it.'

Flicking through Lisa's song writing journal, he found a song that was unfinished, only a first verse and chorus were on the page.

'Why isn't this one finished?' asked House. 'It's called My Philosophy.'

'Couldn't think of a way to finish it,' she replied. 'But I liked the way what I had sounded, so I left it there until I had the inspiration to finish it.'

'Wanna finish it together?' he asked.

'I'd like that a lot,' said Lisa with a smile.

'Tell me a bit about it,' said House.

'I was thinking about philosophy, and the quotes that you hear that make you think,' said Lisa. 'And how you can use them in life, and love.'

'Why don't we google philosophical quotes?' suggested House. 'We might get inspiration.'

'Good idea,' said Lisa, picking up her laptop.

They spent an hour going over and over the song, to make sure that it was the best that it could be, and spent another hour putting it to music. With House playing the guitar and Lisa singing, it had a positive, upbeat quality to it, the most optimistic of songs.

_**A tree falls, but does it make a sound?**_

_**A sphere is like a circle, does that make it round?**_

_**Live and let live, that much is true,**_

_**That I can see clearest when I am with you.**_

_**My philosophy is to wake up one morning and not regret the last**_

_**My philosophy is to never hold on to a grudge of the past.**_

_**My philosophy is to treasure life as if it will disappear.**_

_**My philosophy is to savour every moment with you, my dear.**_

_**I am a part of all that I've met,**_

_**My life is mapped out for me, I'm all set,**_

_**Knock on the sky and listen to the sound,**_

_**The Earth is calling for you, in nature all around.**_

_**My philosophy is to wake up one morning and not regret the last**_

_**My philosophy is to never hold on to a grudge of the past.**_

_**My philosophy is to treasure life as if it will disappear.**_

_**My philosophy is to savour every moment with you, my dear.**_

_**By daily dying I have come to be,**_

_**Being knocked to the floor, scraping my knee,**_

_**Life has the name of life, when in reality it is death,**_

_**But pull yourself up, take a deep breath.**_

_**My philosophy is to wake up one morning and not regret the last**_

_**My philosophy is to never hold on to a grudge of the past.**_

_**My philosophy is to treasure life as if it will disappear.**_

_**My philosophy is to savour every moment with you, my dear.**_

_**The obstacle is within the path, where we want to go **_

_**is not where we get, the tradition of old ago,**_

_**Deep wounds do not close without a scar,**_

_**So if we take a chance, we'll travel far.**_

_**My philosophy is to wake up one morning and not regret the last**_

_**My philosophy is to never hold on to a grudge of the past.**_

_**My philosophy is to treasure life as if it will disappear.**_

_**My philosophy is to savour every moment with you, my dear.**_

_**Love is the master key to open the gates of happiness,**_

_**To crucify and banish immense duress,**_

_**A loving heart is the truest wisdom,**_

_**A caring way of creative freedom.**_

'I love it,' said House.

'Me too,' said Lisa. 'The best part is that we wrote it together.'


	21. Chapter 21

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

'CUDDDYYYY!' exclaimed House. 'It's before lunch.'

'House,' replied Lisa. 'Your point is?'

'You promised me a walk in the park!' he said.

'I forgot about that,' she replied.

'Well I didn't,' he said in an excited tone. 'Come on, I wanna walk, I'm all knotted up from lying down and keeping still.'

'Fine,' she said, slipping on her sneakers. 'But the first sign of trouble or pain from you, and we're turning back.'

'Yes Mom,' he replied with a cheeky grin.

'I'm your girlfriend,' said Lisa. 'Don't call me Mom, it's creepy.'

'Would you say that I had an Oedipus complex?' asked House with a wink.

'Don't try to be clever, I know what you're talking about,' said Lisa. 'Oedipus had a thing for his mother. If you do, you're seriously disturbed.'

'What's wrong with my Mom?' asked House in offense.

'Nothing,' said Lisa. 'She's a perfectly nice woman, but anyone who has a thing for their mother is disturbed.

'I apologise,' replied House. 'You were acting like a Mommy, so I called you Mom. That bossing around thing you have going is hot!'

'House, hurry up and leave!' she demanded.

'There it is again,' he said in amazement. 'You really have that down to a fine art! Ever thought of becoming a hospital administrator? Or a dominatrix?'

'Well, naturally those were the two careers I was considering,' remarked Lisa sarcastically.

'Please say dominatrix,' said House, repeating it over and over.

'I'll show you dominatrix later!' warned Lisa.

'Oh please do!' replied House excitedly.

'Calm down House,' she replied. 'You're still injured.'

'No, I'm fine. Perfectly ready to go back to school tomorrow,' he said, dismissing his injury.

'I'll hide the crutches and wheelchair in reception just in case,' replied Lisa.

'Aww don't do that!' he exclaimed. 'You'll ruin my image.'

'What image?' asked Lisa.

'The tough one,' replied House proudly.

'Hate to break it to you,' said Lisa. 'But you have never been.'

'Ouch,' remarked House. 'You cut me real deep.'

'That was the plan,' replied Lisa, poking her tongue out.

'Can you buy me lunch to cheer me up?' he asked, feigning hurt.

'Subway?' asked Lisa.

'Yeah!' exclaimed House.

'Come on then,' said Lisa. 'We'll take my car to subway, drive to the park and walk around for a while.'

'Yay!' yelled House. 'Freedom!'

'We need to get you laid,' said Lisa.

'Yes please,' replied House quickly and eagerly.

'Maybe I should change what I just said,' said Lisa, musing out loud. 'We need to get you a life.'

'I have one,' replied House. 'And I'm very lucky to still have one...because your teasing is literally killing me!'

'Am glad to hear it,' said Lisa in reply, sultrily with a hint of sass.

'You will be the death of me woman!' exaggerated House.

'We wouldn't want that, would we?' asked Lisa condescendingly.

'No,' replied House. 'Because you'd be deprived of my zesty bod!'

'And no more sex on tap!' remarked Lisa.

'When I'm well enough, I will not let you leave the bedroom for a whole weekend!' vowed House.

'Steady on there Greg!' replied Lisa in amazement.

'Think I won't do it?' he asked.

'I have no doubt that you will,' replied Lisa straight away. 'Don't get ahead of yourself.'

'I'm already planning the lingerie you'll be wearing,' said House quietly.

'And how would you know what lingerie I own?' asked Lisa, blatantly baiting him.

'I had a sneak peek when you were in the shower,' replied House.

'I know,' replied Lisa, shrugging it off. 'My secret pictures of Chase weren't there when I looked again.'

Laughing as House's eyes widened to the point of popping out, Lisa said, 'Could you tell that I was kidding?'

Sighing in relief, House said, 'Don't do that to me!'

'We're here now,' said Lisa, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car.

Step by step, slowly, House tried to get out of the car.

'God I give up,' he said. 'Can you get it for me?'

'Sure,' she replied. 'What are you having?'

'Can I have a ham and cheese hearty Italian foot long sub with corn, cucumber, tomato and mayonnaise? Oh and a soda' he asked.

'Greedy guts,' she remarked. 'Okay then.'

Going inside, she ordered what House wanted, plus a 6 inch hearty Italian sub with tuna and salad and a water. Returning to the car laden with food, she gave House his.

'I was planning on eating in,' said Lisa. 'But we can eat here.'

They tucked into their food, House a lot more ravenously than Lisa. In the time it took for him to eat his foot long sub, Lisa still hasn't finished her 6 inch one.

'You eat so fast,' remarked Lisa.

'No, you eat so slow,' replied House.

'I'm nearly done,' she said, screwing up the wrapping and turning on the engine.

'And to the park,' said House happily, whistling enthusiastically. 'Can we get snowcones?'

'You're such a child,' said Lisa, shaking her head.

'But can we?' he asked.

'If you're a good boy,' she replied.

Once they had arrived, they walked around a few times, talking about anything they could think of, until they reached the snow cone stall, where House forced Lisa to buy him several.

Sitting down, House said, 'Now we've eaten, walked and eaten snow cones, can we go back? It's getting kinda hard to walk.'

'Sure,' she said, helping him up and back to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_Sitting down, House said, 'Now we've eaten, walked and eaten snow cones, can we go back? It's getting kinda hard to walk.'_

'_Sure,' she said, helping him up and back to the car._

Once they were back home at Lisa's, she said, 'Are you sure you're okay Greg? You're looking a little peaky.'

'I think the painkillers have worn off,' said House softly.

'You're going back to bed,' declared Lisa. 'And you'll take your pills, I'll make you some tea, and we can talk.'

'I'd like that,' said House. 'If talking doesn't work, can we watch a movie?'

'Yeah,' replied Lisa softly.

'Or even after dinner,' said House. 'It's something to do.'

'We'll have to get an early night as well,' said Lisa, musing out loud. 'Back to school tomorrow.'

'Meh,' replied House. 'I'd much rather stay home and make love to you.'

'Not with your injuries you aren't,' shot back Lisa.

Overdramatically, House replied, 'Do my injuries make me such a beast that you will not allow me to plant my seed within you?'

'Firstly, you're not a beast because of your injuries, you generally act like one,' she said, poking her tongue out. 'Secondly, I won't have sex with you now because I want you to heal properly so we can do it properly, because wincing during sex is a turn off. And thirdly, you're not planting your seed within me, because that's what Kevin did with Ellis, and look where they are now. Condoms all the way.'

'I'm wounded,' said House melodramatically, placing his hand over his heart.

'Yes you are,' replied Lisa. 'That's why you're going to bed to rest.'

'Will you come with me?' he asked.

'Sure,' she said. 'I'll lie in bed with you, and we can talk.'

Helping him up the stairs, she opened the bedroom door and he sat down on the bed, beginning to unzip his jeans so that he could get comfortable. Joining him, Lisa put on a cami and a pair of gym shorts, slipping into bed beside him.

He reached his arm over her shoulders, leaving her room to snuggle into him.

'Comfy?' he asked.

'Very,' she said, using the uninjured side of his chest as a pillow.

'What do you wanna talk about?' asked House.

'I have something I wanna ask you,' said Lisa sheepishly. 'But I'll be coming across as forward, so warning in advance. What are you going to do about this whole situation with your mom and dad?'

'When the police find them, they'll arrest them both, that I have no doubt about. They'll be put on trial, and then I guess I'll testify as a witness/victim. The differences between my testimonies will be that I defend my mom's actions and hope they go soft on her. My dad on the other hand, I will remain composed, give them the facts, show them the evidence, and hope that they lock that son of a bitch away for a long time,' he said defiantly.

'Will you be able to forgive her?' asked Lisa gently.

'I guess that someday, I'll find it in my heart to,' replied House. 'She's a good person really, a good mom...she just made some crummy decisions. You can't really hold that against her...'

'But now?' asked Lisa.

'Now, I'm still angry. My own mom, the woman who gave birth to me, abandoned me when I needed her most, swanning off with my father and leaving me for dead,' said House.

'Hey, hey, hey,' said Lisa, leaning up to him and chastely kissing his lips. 'I didn't mean to upset you.'

'It's not your fault,' replied House. 'It's theirs, mostly his.'

A comfortable silence enveloped between them as they simply sat there and enjoyed being close to each other.

'I'm feeling a bit down,' remarked House. 'How about that movie?'

'Sure,' replied Lisa. 'What sort of movie?'

'Something light hearted and funny,' said House after some thought.

'Aha,' said Lisa, getting out of bed and going to her bookshelf. 'How about Carry On Abroad?'

'A British Film?' asked House in astonishment. 'Ah well, in theory the British are funny, and their accents are awesome. Let's watch that.'

'Okay,' said Lisa, putting the DVD in the player and pressing play before getting back into bed with House.

They had such a fun time watching the British comedy classic from the 70's that they didn't even notice Lisa's parents getting home from work. It was just them, in their own little world of British accents and Elsbels.


	23. Chapter 23

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_They had such a fun time watching the British comedy classic from the 70's that they didn't even notice Lisa's parents getting home from work. It was just them, in their own little world of British accents and Elsbels._

They didn't even remember falling asleep, everything seemed to pass them by until Lisa's alarm chorused it's wake up call to them at 6:30am.

Groaning, House opened his eyes to see an almost fully awake Lisa by his side. Smiling, he said, 'Good morning.'

'Morning sleepyhead,' she said happily.

'You are way too chipper for just woke up,' remarked House.

'I haven't just woken up,' replied Lisa. 'I've been up for about an hour and a half?'

'You got up at 5?' asked House. 'Why would you do that?'

'Did some yoga, had a shower, did a few chores like put the washing on to load and some ironing, watched the news,' said Lisa.

'Have you had breakfast yet?' asked House.

'Nope,' replied Lisa. 'Was waiting for you. I made pancake mix, just have to cook them.'

'Nice!' replied House. 'You gonna have some?'

'Of course,' replied Lisa. 'I even made some blueberry sauce for them, and fruit salad.'

'Ahh you're such a domestic goddess,' remarked House.

'You know me too well,' replied Lisa with a smile. 'Come on lazy bones, out of bed. Pancakes will be done in 5, coffee's brewing and we have to leave in an hour.'

'Plenty of time,' said House, lying his head back down on the pillow.

'Oh no you don't,' replied Lisa. 'We gotta eat, you've gotta shower whilst I get ready and you have to get ready.'

'Meh,' said House, getting out of bed.

***

'Wow,' said House. 'These pancakes are amazing! And the blueberry sauce, oh my God! I thought that nothing could beat chocolate sauce or maple syrup.'

'Well, you know how I do,' replied Lisa.

'Indeed,' replied House. 'You do very well.'

'Pervert,' she replied.

'Minx,' he shot back at her.

'Finish your pancakes and get in the shower,' she demanded.

'Wow, dominatrix on me again? You should stop doing that, it gets me too excited,' replied House.

'Do it,' she replied.

'What will you do to me in the shower?' he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Force you in through the door, and lock you in there until you're clean?' suggested Lisa.

'You're a mean woman, you totally killed the fantasy,' said House with a pout.

'That's what I'm here for,' she replied, clearing away the plates. 'Shower. Now. Don't make me force you.'

'How can you force me?' asked House.

'Disattach your balls and feed them to Wilson?' she suggested.

'I'm sure that Katheryn would grimace at that, and I'd scream in agony,' replied House.

'Probably,' replied Lisa. 'Shower. Now.'

'Fine,' he huffed, getting up and hobbling to the shower. Coming back a few seconds later, he said, 'Forgot my meds.'

'Oh right, here you go,' said Lisa, handing him his pills and a glass of water.

He quickly took them and left the room, Lisa following behind him. They changed directions at the top of the stairs when House went to the bathroom and Lisa to the bedroom.

As House showered, Lisa got herself ready for the first day back at school, picking out an old Rolling Stones t-shirt and some faded blue jeans to wear, not really feeling in the mood for glam.

As Lisa packed up her school bag, House got out of the shower and stood before her.

'Are you gonna get dressed?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Nope,' said House, dropping the towel.

'House you pervert, stop exposing yourself to me,' she said with a giggle.

'You love it,' he said.

'Later,' she said.

'I will hold you to that,' he replied with a wink.

'Sex pest,' she replied. 'Get dressed.'

'Aww man, you're wearing the Stones t-shirt!' exclaimed House. 'I wanted to wear my one.'

'Well sweetie,' replied Lisa. 'We can match if you want.'

'Hell no,' replied House insistently. 'The guys we don't even know that we're together yet, wearing matching t-shirts is like announcing it over the tannoy for all to hear.'

'Well, maybe we should keep it a secret,' suggested Lisa.

'Really?' asked House.

'I'm not saying that we should strongly deny it or anything, I'm just saying that we let them figure it out in their own time,' said Lisa.

'Okay,' said House. 'Give me a minute and I'll be ready.'

'You're in your underwear,' remarked Lisa.

'So...' said House. 'Your point is? Don't stress it, I'll be ready.'


	24. Chapter 24

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

'_Hell no,' replied House insistently. 'The guys we don't even know that we're together yet, wearing matching t-shirts is like announcing it over the tannoy for all to hear.'_

'_Well, maybe we should keep it a secret,' suggested Lisa. _

'_Really?' asked House._

'_I'm not saying that we should strongly deny it or anything, I'm just saying that we let them figure it out in their own time,' said Lisa._

'_Okay,' said House. 'Give me a minute and I'll be ready.'_

'_You're in your underwear,' remarked Lisa._

'_So...' said House. 'Your point is? Don't stress it, I'll be ready.'_

A few minutes later, House was ready and they left the house, arriving at school 15 minutes later, where they found Jim's jeep swinging around the corner. Getting out of the car, the girls ran over to Lisa and hugged her, while the guys casually strolled over to say hi, Chase limping with his leg in a cast.

'So, tell us all about New York,' said Lisa with a smile.

'Amazing,' said the girls.

'Well, except for Wilson and Chase,' said Kevin with a chuckle.

'Oh God, what did they do?' asked Lisa.

'We did a bit of a room swap so all of the couples were sharing,' said Ellis. 'And Kevin and I seemed to be the only ones who could behave ourselves...'

'Which makes a change,' said House.

'Haha,' replied Ellis. 'You're a real funny guy. So anyway, one night, you could hardly sleep from all of the noise that 2 particular couples were making, and it was driving Ms Norgrove and Mr Rumsey absolutely insane. So the next morning, they made a few changes to the sleeping arrangements.'

'Do we really wanna hear this?' asked Lisa.

'I think you do,' said Kevin. 'Basically, Chase had to go in with Mr Rumsey in a room, and Katheryn had to share with Ms Norgrove and Brittney and Wilson had to share.'

'It was total hell,' said Brittney. 'Wilson was up at 6am blowdrying his hair!'

'And Mr Rumsey snores,' said Chase.

'Ms Norgrove was okay I guess,' said Katheryn. 'It was just freaky to have to see her in the mornings before she's drank any coffee.'

'Sounds like you guys had a great time,' said House with a laugh.

'So how did Chase break his leg?' asked Lisa, noticing the cast.

'Ah, that's a funny story,' said Chase in reply. 'Adventurous.'

'No it wasn't,' replied Brittney. 'He tripped down some steps in front of the hotel. Completely hilarious to see, but in no way adventurous.'

'Way to ruin it honey,' he replied.

'You're welcome,' replied Brittney with a smile.

'So what did you guys get up to while we were away?' asked Katheryn. 'I can only guess that it has something to do with House's bashed up face.'

'Had an argument with my dad,' said House. 'He beat me up, ended up in hospital, and am now sleeping on the floor in Lisa's bedroom while the Police look for my dad.'

'Oh,' replied everyone.

'Are you okay now?' asked Wilson.

'Err kind of,' replied House. 'On some strong meds for the pain, but it'll heal.'

'So did anything happen between you two in a romantic kind of way?' asked Brittney with a wink as Kevin nudged House.

'Nope,' replied House. 'She dragged me to a horrid chick flick at the movies, we co-wrote a new song based on something Lisa had started to write, played the piano, rode on the motorcycle, just got to know each other really.'

'Sounds like the recipe for a perfect romance,' replied Chase.

'Romance is not romance, in this case, it is masturbation,' said House, making Lisa hit him.

'See what I've had to put up with?' asked Lisa. 'When he annoys me, he has to go and sleep on the couch.'

'Whoa, wait a second,' said Wilson. 'You sound like an old married couple. What really happened when we were gone?'

'Nothing,' stated Lisa. 'Nothing at all.'

'Hmm,' said Ellis. 'We're not giving up you know. Something happened.'

'To change the subject, how's the baby?' asked Lisa.

'Growing,' stated Ellis. 'Couldn't do some of my pants up while we were in New York. Need to go shopping for maternity clothes.'

'Ooh, can we come?' asked Brittney and Katheryn in unison.

Laughing, Ellis replied, 'Of course.'

As the bell rang, Wilson said, 'We better be going, don't wanna upset the asshole.'

'Okay,' said the others.

'I'm gonna hang behind for a moment,' said Lisa. 'Greg's knapsack is in the boot of my car, he's having trouble carrying it. I'll catch up.'

'Okay,' said the others, setting off, saying, 'Did you notice how she called him Greg? No one does that.'

Once they were gone, House pulled Lisa into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, deepening their kiss until they felt like they couldn't breathe. Breaking apart, House said, 'Sorry about the masturbation comment, if I don't act like my old self around you, they'll get suspicious.'

'I know,' replied Lisa. 'It's good to see them confused.'


	25. Chapter 25

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_Once they were gone, House pulled Lisa into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, deepening their kiss until they felt like they couldn't breathe. Breaking apart, House said, 'Sorry about the masturbation comment, if I don't act like my old self around you, they'll get suspicious.'_

'_I know,' replied Lisa. 'It's good to see them confused.'_

It was lunchtime now, and everyone was gathered in the cafeteria at their usual table, eating their food ravenously. The only people that weren't there was Lisa and House.

'I wonder where they are,' pondered Katheryn whilst eating her fries.

'No idea,' remarked Wilson, stealing some of her fries.

'And you complain about House stealing food...' replied Katheryn, poking her tongue out at him.

'You're my girlfriend,' said Wilson, as if explaining everything rationally. 'What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, right?'

'Except when it comes to food,' stated Katheryn.

'Duly noted,' he replied cheekily.

A few minutes passed, and neither Lisa or House had walked through the canteen's double doors.

'Where the hell are they?' exclaimed Brittney. 'I'm going to go and find them. You coming Kath?'

'Yeah,' said Kath, putting down her fries quickly and turning to Wilson. 'Jim, don't touch my fries. Take Chase's instead.'

'And why would that be?' asked Chase.

'You were the first person I thought of,' replied Katheryn as she and Brittney left the room.

'You can have mine,' said Ellis, passing them over to Wilson. 'I really fancy chilli.'

'I'll get you some,' said Kevin, starting to get up.

'Pregnant, not terminal,' said Ellis, reminding him.

'Fine,' he said, sitting back down as Ellis got up to get more food. 'She's got a touchy spot going on with the whole independence thing.'

As the others carried on eating in the cafeteria, Katheryn and Brittney went to go and find Lisa and House.

'Wouldn't it be funny if they were making out somewhere?' asked Brittney.

'I thought that too, but they're acting pretty much the same around each other, so I don't really think there's anything going on,' replied Katheryn.

'Let's check the supply closets anyway,' mused Brittney. 'I don't want to miss an opportunity to catch them in the act.'

'True,' replied Katheryn with a laugh. 'If we can't find them, we'll look outside. House might have wanted a walk because of his ribs.'

'That's a good point,' said Brittney, seeing a supply closet and opening the door slowly. Once it was fully open, both of their jaws fell to the floor as their eyes glimpsed House and Lisa in a passionate embrace, hands all over each other and their mouths fused together by their tongues.

'Oh My God!' they chorused loudly, making Lisa and House break apart.

'What?' asked Katheryn.

'How?' asked Brittney.

'When?' asked Katheryn.

'Why?' asked Brittney.

'20 questions again?' asked House. 'Okay, the answer to the what is, we're a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, whatever.'

'The answer to how was that we got to know each other a lot while you were away, and when Greg was attacked, he came to me and we...you know,' continued Lisa.

'The when was when I was attacked, that night,' carried on House.

'And why, because we love each other,' said Lisa. 'Everything answered?'

Brittney and Katheryn nodded in silence.

'Good,' said House, backing them out of the door. 'Because we weren't finished.'

Slamming the door, he left Katheryn and Brittney outside whilst he and Lisa carried on with their closet make out session.

Almost sprinting back to the cafeteria, Brittney and Katheryn sat down, with an air of calmness about them which they were not feeling inside.

'So, did you find them?' asked Kevin.

'Yeah,' said Katheryn quietly.

'And?' asked Ellis.

Not being able to contain her excitement anymore, Brittney said, 'They were making out in the supply closet!'

'No way!' exclaimed Ellis.

'Way,' replied Brittney.

'Get in there House!' chorused Kevin, Chase and Wilson, earning them a dirty look from the girls.

'So, tell us everything you've found out,' said Ellis, leaning into them.

'They got together after House got attack by his dad, but it had been stepping up for a while since they got to know each other while they were away. When they got together, they slept together straight away, and say that they're in love.'

'Awwww,' chorused Ellis as the guys grimaced.

'He's totally whipped,' said Wilson.

'And you aren't?' asked Kevin.

'And you aren't?' asked Chase.

'You all are!' exclaimed the girls.

The room went silent as House and Lisa came back in, hand in hand, to the sounds of wolf whistles and the guys at their table making whip noises.

Sitting down, House said, 'Yes, we're together.'

'We know,' said the others in unison. 'Brittney and Katheryn told us.'

'I figured as much,' said Lisa. 'It's great news!'

They carried on eating, talking and having fun at the table, until their laughter was broken by an announcement on the tannoy: 'Gregory House to the Principal's Office.'

'Awww man,' said House, standing up. 'What did I do now?'


	26. Chapter 26

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_They carried on eating, talking and having fun at the table, until their laughter was broken by an announcement on the tannoy: 'Gregory House to the Principal's Office.'_

'_Awww man,' said House, standing up. 'What did I do now?'_

'You better go man,' said Kevin. 'The principal's not exactly known for his patience.'

'You're telling me,' remarked House. 'I've kind of missed our chats, we haven't had any for a while.'

'You make it sound like you enjoy going there,' remarked Lisa.

'I go there so often, it seems like a second home,' replied House, giving Lisa a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

Standing outside the principal's office, House knocked loudly, and was told to come in by Mr Harvey.

'Well hello sir,' remarked House. 'It has been many moons since my last visit here.'

'Indeed Mr House,' replied Mr Harvey.

'So what have I done now?' asked House cheekily.

'Nothing, for a change,' he replied. 'The Police are here to talk to you about your parents.'

His tone becoming more serious, House said, 'Right. What do they need to know that I haven't already told them?'

'I'll leave that to the officer to ask,' he replied.

'Mr House,' said the same officer who had came to talk to him before. 'Our officers found your parents in Florida, they've been arrested. Your mother for fleeing the scene and your father for attempted murder.'

'Attempted murder?' asked House.

'Mr House, he put you in hospital where you nearly died and left you for dead, that's attempted murder in my eyes,' replied the officer.

'So, I guess that they'll be putting him in prison for a long time,' said House.

'Yes,' replied the officer. 'Preliminary hearing is next week. Your Mom will probably get a fine and some community service, if she's unlucky, it might be a short jail sentence.'

'You can't let her go to jail!' exclaimed House. 'Please, she won't survive there. Can I testify at trial against him but for her?'

'That can be arranged Mr House,' replied the officer. 'The jury might go easy on her if you do that.'

'Then that's what I'll do,' stated House. 'Can I go now? I never got to finish my lunch.'

'Yes Mr House,' replied Mr Harvey. 'You may leave.'

'Thank you,' replied House, getting up and leaving the room, returning to the cafeteria, where everyone were waiting for him.

'What happened?' asked Lisa, seeing the hurt in his eyes and hugging him close.

'They've arrested my parents,' said House quietly. 'Preliminary hearing's next week. They might put my Mom in jail. I mean, my dad, I couldn't care less, but my Mom, she doesn't deserve that. She won't be able to live through jail. It will either make her sick, make her go insane, or kill her. I can't live with that Lise, I can't live with it. I'm going to testify against him, but for her. Maybe they'll go easy on her.'

'I hope so,' she said, kissing his cheek. I'll be with you every step of the way.'

'I love you,' he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

'I love you too,' she replied, finding herself lost in his dreamy blue orbs.


	27. Chapter 27

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Sorry for not posting, my first proper exam was on Tuesday, and I have another one in a few days...but I have some free periods from next week, so I should get the chance to post a bit more often. This chapter is really short, so sorry again.**

'_They've arrested my parents,' said House quietly. 'Preliminary hearing's next week. They might put my Mom in jail. I mean, my dad, I couldn't care less, but my Mom, she doesn't deserve that. She won't be able to live through jail. It will either make her sick, make her go insane, or kill her. I can't live with that Lise, I can't live with it. I'm going to testify against him, but for her. Maybe they'll go easy on her.'_

'_I hope so,' she said, kissing his cheek. I'll be with you every step of the way.'_

'_I love you,' he said, looking deeply into her eyes._

'_I love you too,' she replied, finding herself lost in his dreamy blue orbs._

As they drove back to Lisa's place, House was quietly reflecting on what had happened, staring into space through the window, just thinking.

Looking over to him out of the corner of her eye, Lisa didn't say a word, knowing he was working over some important issues in his head, and he needed this time, these few moments in silence, to gather the thoughts in his mind, to begin to absorb what had and will happen.

Averting her gaze back to the road, Lisa turned on the radio, hoping that it would reassure her bored mind and give some background for House's thoughts.

'I like this song,' he said quietly, his eyes still focusing on the blurred images of the side of the road as they drove along.

'Hmmm, me too,' she replied gently, turning it up slightly.

As the song finished, another one came on, and House's ears pricked up slightly as he heard the lyrics, knowing that they could be so easily applied to his situation.

_**I stood before the judge that day  
As he refused me bail  
And I knew that I would spend my time  
Awaiting trial in jail  
I said there is no justice  
As they led me out the door  
And the judge said, "This isn't a court of justice son  
This is a court of law."  
They first sent me to Windsor  
And then to Stoke on Trent  
In a holding cell in Liverpool  
Three days and nights I spent  
My solicitor can't find me  
And my family doesn't know  
I keep telling them that I'm innocent  
They just say, "Come on son, in you go."  
I was picked up on suspicion of something I haven't done  
Here I sit in 'F' wing waiting for my trial to come  
It's a cruel unusual punishment that society demands  
Innocent till proven guilty, rotting on remand  
I ended up in this jail  
Built in 1882  
When one man to one prison cell  
Was a Victorian value  
Now three of us are squeezed in here  
And you can't escape the smell  
Of that bucket in the corner  
And we eat in here as well  
They let me out of this cage  
To slop that bucket out  
To get my food and bring it back  
And if I'm lucky, get a shower  
Apart from one hours exercise  
I'm locked in here all day  
You don't turn criminals into citizens  
By treating them this way  
Is the price of law and order the stench of Wormwood Scrubs  
With judges quick to sentence sending more down from above  
It's a cruel unusual punishment that society demands  
Innocent till proven guilty, rotting on remand**_

Understanding that the lyrics had got to House, Lisa changed the radio station and said, 'What a strange song to play on the radio!'

'Yeah,' replied House glumly, looking up briefly then staring back down.

'How's your thinking going?' asked Lisa softly, squeezing his knee gently.

'It's mixed up with everything,' admitted House. 'About the pain I'm in now, my emotions, emotions I never knew that I possessed before! If this is what resembling a human persona is like, it sucks!'

'Awww baby,' she replied soothingly, holding his hand. 'If you didn't feel like a human or have the emotions of a human, do you think that we'd be together? Do you think that a cold hearted person would love me the way you do? To admit that love? To make hot, passionate love to me with every emotion in his heart? Greg, I can safely say that you've always been human, in here.'

Moving her hand, she caressed his chest.

'My heart isn't there,' replied House sombrely.

'Greg, it is there,' she protested.

'No, it isn't,' said House. 'About 4 inches to the left, at the moment you're stroking my ribs.'

Giggling slightly at his comment, she said, 'There's the Greg I love.'

'Sorry, he's on vacation,' answered House. 'For a long time...'

'No he isn't,' argued Lisa. 'He's right here beside me.'

'I wish he was,' replied House.

'Well, if he isn't here, I know how we can get him back,' she said after pondering for a second.

'Oh really?' he replied, unconvinced.

'Really,' she stated.

'How?' he asked.

'Five simple words,' she replied.

'And they are?' he asked.

'Greg. Make. Love. To. Me,' she said, punctuating every word to show that she meant it deeply in her heart and her soul.

'Well...' he replied. 'We're home now...'

'Yes we are,' she replied. 'So what do you say?'

'You know what,' he replied, jumping out of the stationary car, going to the driver's side and opening the door, pulling her out by the hand and running happily with her to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**I am sooo sorry for not posting, I have been under immense pressure for exams...and my smut writing extraordinaire Katheryn Mae Wilson MD has been busy too...but I have decided to attempt to write smut on my own for this chapter for the first time! Go easy on me!**

_Giggling slightly at his comment, she said, 'There's the Greg I love.'_

'_Sorry, he's on vacation,' answered House. 'For a long time...'_

'_No he isn't,' argued Lisa. 'He's right here beside me.'_

'_I wish he was,' replied House._

'_Well, if he isn't here, I know how we can get him back,' she said after pondering for a second._

'_Oh really?' he replied, unconvinced._

'_Really,' she stated._

'_How?' he asked._

'_Five simple words,' she replied._

'_And they are?' he asked._

'_Greg. Make. Love. To. Me,' she said, punctuating every word to show that she meant it deeply in her heart and her soul._

'_Well...' he replied. 'We're home now...'_

'_Yes we are,' she replied. 'So what do you say?'_

'_You know what,' he replied, jumping out of the stationary car, going to the driver's side and opening the door, pulling her out by the hand and running happily with her to the bedroom._

'I gather that's a yes?' asked Cuddy, smiling brightly at him, lust in her eyes. She wanted Greg to come out of his shell. She knew that he was lacking confidence in himself, and she anticipated that this confidence may come back if he could possess her completely, to share in the emotions that he was so afraid of feeling, the emotions that he felt were new to him.

But they weren't new to him, and she knew it. No matter what facade he hid under, she had a hard time believing that he never possessed human emotions until he'd met her. There must have been a glimmer of emotion, there had to be.

'Of course,' he replied, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her neck, peppering kisses across her neck, moving tantalisingly slowly to her cheek, purposely avoiding the lips he wanted to capture with his desperately.

'Stop teasing,' she begged, enveloping him in her arms and leaning away from him.

'Teasing?' asked House with a smirk. 'I don't tease...'

'Oh really?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He mimicked her action with a more suggestive nature and replied, 'Yes, really...'

'Don't lie,' she protested, turning his face away from him.

Taking the hand that was snaked around her waist, House gently coerced Lisa's face towards his, and said, 'I don't lie about things like this. Ever.'

He captured her lips in another kiss of timeless undying passion, wrapping his arms back around her, not caring who was watching. He wanted the world to know that he, Greg House, was madly and passionately in love with Lisa Cuddy, and was capable of human emotion, no matter how much it hurt.

Lisa's mouth gently released his as her eyes glimpsed her elderly neighbour grimacing at the public display of affection unravelling before her.

As the young lovers broke apart, she could hear Mrs Kingswell tut at them. Feeling Greg recoil in anger, she took his hand and squeezed it gently, saying, 'Forget it Greg, it's not worth it. Let's go inside.'

Taking a deep breath to calm down, House replied, 'Okay.'

He followed her lead into the house and shut the door with a tad too much force, leaving a resounding sound. Exhaling once more, he turned to Lisa and said, 'Now, where were we?'

Slotting herself between House and the wall, she held him close and said, 'Somewhere around here perhaps?'

'Hmm,' said House, looking to be deeply in thought. Moving her leg so that it was hooked around his hip, he said, 'I think it was more around here.'

Knowing perfectly well that it wasn't, Lisa played along and said breathily, 'Hmm, maybe it was...'

'I think it was,' said House decisively.

'Yeah,' she agreed.

Crouching down slightly to her, he began to kiss her again, making their kiss insanely slow, determined to drive her crazy with want and need.

'It's not working,' stated Lisa, knowing what he was thinking, and knowing that it was in fact working, he was driving her nuts.

'Oh really?' asked House once more, his hand reaching under her skirt and smirking at the wetness he found there. 'All that from a kiss? This must be long overdue!'

'Shut up!' she exclaimed, deciding that another long kiss would quieten him down for a little while.

Taking a second to let his hands roam her curvaceous body, House said, 'You need to lose some clothes...'

'Not here House,' she pleaded. 'My parents, if they see...'

'We'll come down and clear everything up once we're done, promise,' said House, fingering the edge of her t-shirt before pulling it over her head and planting a small kiss to her temple. Admiring her full breasts barely covered by the lace of her bra, House licked his lips and said, 'I've missed the twins.'

He planted a small kiss on each breast before kissing his way down to her stomach.

'Enough already!' exclaimed Lisa. 'You need to lose some clothes. Skip the foreplay and teasing, I want you! I need you!'

'Okay,' said House obligingly, helping her strip him of his clothing and removing the last of hers. Both of them stark naked, House grabbed her hand and said, 'To the bedroom, madam?'

'Of course,' replied Lisa, taking the lead in running up the stairs, squealing as House grabbed her ass halfway up. 'Pervert!'

'Okay, maybe I'll stop,' retorted House.

'Don't you dare,' she warned.

'Okay,' he said, holding his hands up. 'I knew you loved it.'

'Maybe I do,' she replied, reaching the top of the stairs and turning to face him.

'Have you forgotten where your bedroom is?' asked House sarcastically.

'No,' she replied vaguely.

'Then what?' he asked.

'Kiss me!' she declared. 'I've missed your lips.'

'It's been about a minute!' said House.

'So?' she asked, leaning into him as his lips came closer to hers and enveloped them in another kiss. As his lips came away from hers, he said, 'Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, I might fall down the stairs, break my neck and would become a rubbish lay.'

'I doubt that,' she replied suggestively, dragging him by the hand into her bedroom and pulling him onto the bed.

Leaning over to Lisa's nightstand, he pulled out a condom and said, 'Sure about no foreplay?'

She nodded eagerly and said, 'I need to feel you inside me...'

'Okay,' he replied, slipping on the condom and positioning himself between her legs. 'Ready?'

'Just do it!' she exclaimed.

He entered her slowly, letting her get used to the feeling once more. Once her scratches into his back broke the skin, making him wince, he knew that she was ready. He began to move within her with an intentional slowness about his movements, wanting to make her orgasm the most intense of her life. But she was not having any of that, and made many attempts to speed up his thrusting, but House remained focussed on his task.

Panting furiously, Lisa said, 'Please, Greg...harder, faster...please!'

Smirking at her incoherent sentences and desperation, House sped up his thrusting, and after a short period of time, he knew that she was close. He was too.

'So close,' he grunted, speeding up his thrusts once more.

'Me too!' she exclaimed, lifting her hips in time with his thrusts. 'Now, Greg! I'm coming now!'

He continued to thrust against her, wanting to prolong her pleasure. He felt her walls clench around him as she came, and he found himself coming with her, his face nestled in the crook of her neck as he savoured the sweet smell of her post sex musk.

Rearranging themselves so that they were cuddled against each other, House tossed the condom in the trash and said, 'Thank you, I really needed that.'

'I know,' she replied, snuggling into his chest.

As they cuddled in bed, House's ears pricked as he heard the sound of the key turning in the door.

'Shit,' he cursed. 'Your parents are home!'

From the bedroom they could hear Lisa's mom saying, 'What the hell is this?'

'We have got some major explaining to do,' stated Lisa, trying to find her bath robe to wear downstairs as House pulled on some boxers.


	29. Chapter 29

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

_As they cuddled in bed, House's ears pricked as he heard the sound of the key turning in the door._

'_Shit,' he cursed. 'Your parents are home!'_

_From the bedroom they could hear Lisa's mom saying, 'What the hell is this?'_

'_We have got some major explaining to do,' stated Lisa, trying to find her bath robe to wear downstairs as House pulled on some boxers._

'This is not good,' said Lisa, panic evident in her voice. 'I'll never be able to look them in the eye again after this. What do we say?'

'Lise, calm down,' said House, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'We're consenting adults...They'll understand that. It's time to face the music.'

Exhaling deeply and pulling at her bath robe nervously, Lisa replied, 'Okay...'

Taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, House led her down the stairs to Lisa's parents. Tim Cuddy was glaring at House by this point, and Jill had her hands on her hips in a stern gesture.

'What is this?' asked Jill, looking down to the pile of clothing scattered on the floor with contempt.

'Washing?' said Lisa, making an attempt at an innocent smile.

'Don't try to be cute,' she replied warningly.

'Okay,' replied Lisa retreating slightly.

'Look,' said House rationally. 'I know this looks bad...'

'Very,' remarked Tim, his tone low, almost a growl.

'But, Lisa and I love each other with everything that we are,' said House honestly, the words coming from the bottom of his heart. 'I honestly don't know what came over us, hormones, lust, whatever, but true love as well nonetheless. We honestly didn't know that you'd be home so early, we were going to clear everything up afterwards...'

'The clothes are not the issue,' growled Tim.

'The sex is,' remarked Jill, casting an evil glare at House, her eyes narrowing until they resembled slits.

'Mom! Dad!' pleaded Lisa. 'Greg has been nothing but a gentleman to me since we met! Don't go making him the bad guy, and don't go thinking that he made me do something against my will! I orchestrated things between us because I wanted to, okay? I know that it was a bad idea to flaunt it and leave all of our clothes down here, but there's a thing called getting caught up in the moment which I'll remind you about!'

'How dare you!' exclaimed Tim. 'How dare you speak to us like that!'

'Dad,' said Lisa calmly. 'I'm trying to put things into perspective for the two of you. You both still see me as the little 8 year old who had an obsession with pink, dressed up as a fairy and played with dolls! I would've thought that after everything that happened with Joel you would have realised that I am a young woman, with the feelings, mannerisms and urges of a young woman! How can you still see me as a child after everything that you saw me go through, after everything you saw me deal with? And how can you be angry at us for this when you and Mom were in a worse situation before! The two of you know about forbidden love, and yet you proceed to get pissed at us? That is unfair and you know it!'

'She's right,' said Jill quietly.

Bowing his head almost in shame of his outburst, Tim said, 'But you're my little girl!'

'I'll always be your little girl Daddy,' she replied. 'But not the one from 10 years ago. I'm the 18 year old Lisa, the young woman Lisa. But I'm still your daughter, and you're still my dad, that will never change. You need to accept that I'm growing up.'

'You're right,' said Tim, opening his arms out to hug her. Once released from his arms, Lisa then hugged her mother.

'Why don't you and Greg take your clothes upstairs and get dressed?' suggested Jill.

'Yeah,' replied Lisa in agreement, leading Greg back up the stairs.

Closing the bedroom door, Lisa said, 'Wow that was awkward!'

'Awesome speech though,' said House. 'There's something I'm dying to know...'

'Go on,' replied Lisa, rolling her eyes.

'Why was your Mom and Dad's relationship forbidden love and what did they get caught doing?' asked House.

'I thought as much,' she replied with a giggle. 'Well, my Mom was from a kinda rough neighbourhood, her father worked as a mechanic and her mother as a checkout girl. Dad lived in the posh area in a big house, his dad was a lawyer and his mom was one of those kept women, who bowed to his superiority and was like his slave. When my Mom and Dad first got together, their parents found out and disproved, because Mom was 'too common' and Dad was 'snooty'. So they told their parents that they'd split up, and started seeing each other in secret.'

'What did they get caught doing?' asked House, completely intrigued at the answer that Lisa might give.

'Like what happened today, they thought that Dad's parents would be out, and they were caught in the act butt naked on the kitchen counter...' replied Lisa, trying desperately to stifle her giggles.

'Wow, nice one Tim,' replied House whilst laughing. 'We should try that one day...'

'When they're out for sure,' said Lisa. 'Perhaps we can buy them theatre tickets.'

'They'd get suspicious,' replied House. 'What a great story, although I'm glad that I didn't ask about it downstairs, that would've made it even more awkward.'

'Yeah,' replied Lisa, redressing herself as House pulled on his trousers.

As they came back downstairs, Jill asked, 'I picked up the post on the way in.'

'Anything for me?' asked Lisa.

'No, there's something here for Greg,' she stated, handing him the envelope.

Puzzled, House opened the envelope, tearing it's crisp white edges and taking out the envelope.

'It's a visiting order to the prison where my parents are,' he replied quietly, his hands beginning to shake.


	30. Chapter 30

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

**Hey, I have returned from my holiday! I wrote quite a few chapters whilst I was away for my various fics, so will be typing them up and posting today **

_As they came back downstairs, Jill asked, 'I picked up the post on the way in.'_

'_Anything for me?' asked Lisa._

'_No, there's something here for Greg,' she stated, handing him the envelope._

_Puzzled, House opened the envelope, tearing it's crisp white edges and taking out the envelope._

'_It's a visiting order to the prison where my parents are,' he replied quietly, his hands beginning to shake._

'A visiting order?' asked Lisa, a look of perturbation on her face as her mind unravelled with confusion at the general situation.

'Yeah,' replied House feebly, his hands still unsteady. His oceanic blue eyes glazed over slightly, still focused on that one piece of paper, the envelope discarded to the floor by his feet.

'Do you have to go?' asked Jill, all of her features softening as her own mind drew its conclusions and reached an understanding of what was happening and what may happen yet. She felt sympathy for Greg; she knew that he really was a good guy and cared a lot for a daughter. And he certainly didn't deserve this chaos of a life or the hand fate had dealt him.

'Does he Dad?' asked Lisa, looking to Tim for reassurance and advice – he was a lawyer after all.

'No,' replied Tim quietly. 'He doesn't have to go...In fact, in my opinion, he shouldn't go.'

'How come?' asked Jill, the prospects and implications of law confusing her mind and making her head spin, as usual.

'It wouldn't look good from a prosecuting point of view,' explained Tim. 'Greg visiting his dad would make it seem like Greg has forgiven him for everything that has happened.'

'But I haven't!' exclaimed House.

'I know, I know,' replied Tim soothingly. 'But the prosecution won't see it that way. It could go either way. You visit him and it goes well, they'll say that there's no bad blood between you and you have reconciled, which may make the judge more lenient. Or, the meeting goes badly and you lose your temper with your dad, which, given the circumstances would be likely; they'll make it seem like you started the violence that night and your father acted in self defence. The case might get thrown out? Do you want that?'

'Hell no,' said House glumly. 'I want the bastard to pay for what he's done.'

'Couldn't Greg just go and see his mother instead?' asked Lisa. 'He's been desperate to, ever since it happened.'

'It depends,' replied Tim. 'It depends on whether the visiting order is to see both of them at the same time or individually. I think that it might be individually because your mother is essentially a witness, but I could be wrong...'

'I'll check,' said House, looking over the letter, his eyebrow furrowed in thought. 'It says that I'll see my dad first at 11:30, then my mom at noon. So I guess that its individual meetings.'

'Okay,' replied Tim. 'That's good. You can get there for noon and see your mom.'

'What was the other it depends?' asked Lisa.

'It also depends on where you want the case against your mom to go,' replied Tim.

'The case against my mom?' repeated Greg in question form whilst considering his answer. 'I want it dropped. I know that she did wrong, but I've made my peace with that and forgiven her. All my anger is being redirected at seeing John rot in prison.'

'Then by all means,' suggested Tim. 'Go and see her. I'm sure it will help her case.'

'So,' said House slowly. 'If the visit starts at noon, and we have to go through security and everything, we should get there for 11:30.'

'We?' asked Jill.

'I'm going with him mom,' said Lisa defiantly. 'We're in this together, Greg and I. He needs me.'

'Okay,' replied Jill. 'But be careful...'

'So, you'll come with me?' asked House softly, avoiding eye contact.

'You don't need to ask,' she replied tenderly, taking his hand. 'You'd be an idiot to do this alone, and I'd be an idiot to let you. We'll get through this together.'

'Yes we will,' he replied, squeezing her hand with an air of reassurance that he was definitely not feeling inside. His stomach was in knots and doing somersaults, he was so anxious about what lay ahead.

Silence descended upon the four who stood in the kitchen as they made an attempt to digest what had just happened and the implications for the future.

'I think that Greg and I are gonna go back upstairs and talk,' said Lisa assertively, taking House's hand once more and leading out of the kitchen back into her bedroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she said, 'Wow, that was awkward.'

'Yup,' replied House, sitting on her bed and leaning back against the wall slowly.

'How are you feeling?' she asked, placing a gentle hand on his thigh and giving a reassuring squeeze.

'Not the greatest,' he admitted. 'I'm kinda scared about going to see her Lise. What if I actually haven't forgiven her? What if I hate her? My own mom! What if I hate her?'

'Hey hey,' she said tenderly in response to his surge of emotion. She enveloped his face in her hands and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. She began to hum to soothe him, and her gentle humming melody developed into words as she sang softly to him.

_**I followed my heart  
Followed the truth  
Right from the start it led me to you  
Please don't leave me this way  
I'm guilty now all I have to say**_

If it's wrong to tell the truth  
Then what am I supposed to do  
When all I want to do is speak my mind  
If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my hearts a crime  
Then I'm guilty

'I feel guilty Lise,' he said, the tears pricking his eyes.

'Don't be,' she replied, holding him tightly in her arms. 'You've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault things have turned out this way. It's that bastard's...'


	31. Chapter 31

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Enjoy!**

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_

_~Leona Lewis...Here I Am_

'_So, you'll come with me?' asked House softly, avoiding eye contact._

'_You don't need to ask,' she replied tenderly, taking his hand. 'You'd be an idiot to do this alone, and I'd be an idiot to let you. We'll get through this together.'_

'_Yes we will,' he replied, squeezing her hand with an air of reassurance that he was definitely not feeling inside. His stomach was in knots and doing somersaults, he was so anxious about what lay ahead._

_**Look into these eyes,  
hold onto these hands,  
believe in this heartbeat  
Though you're afraid  
that I might break,  
just hold on  
Shadows only haunt you  
when darkness crowds your heart  
So let the light of my love shine bright**_

_**When I cry, it's for the lonely  
When I pray, it's for the lost and stray  
When I love like there's no tomorrow  
No more words to say, it's for you**_

_**Look straight ahead, hold onto you dreams,  
believe in this magic  
Open your eyes,  
open your mind and it's there  
Shadows only haunt you  
when darkness crowds your heart  
So let the light of my love shine bright**_

_**When I cry, it's for the lonely  
When I pray, it's for the lost and stray  
When I love like there's no tomorrow  
No more words to say**_

_**When shadows haunt you  
and darkness crowds your heart  
Let the light of my love shine bright**_

_**When I cry, it's for the lonely  
When I pray, it's for the lost and stray  
When I love like there's no tomorrow  
No more words to say, it's for you  
It's for you  
It's for you**_

'Are you ready?' asked Lisa, squeezing House's hand.

'No, but if I don't do it now, I never will,' said House, looking up at the malevolent looking prison gates. Squeezing her hand a little tighter, he said, 'We're in this together, right?'

'Yes we are,' she replied, squeezing his hand once more in a reassuring gesture. 'Never doubt that I'm always here for you, and everything we're in, we're in together.'

'You have no idea how much that makes me feel better,' replied House.

'I'm glad,' she said. 'Right, let's go.'

Walking through the prison gates, they made their way through the stringent security that approached them and sat in the waiting room.

'Visitors for John House?' asked the guard.

Lisa and House sat still, hand in hand, as if they had not heard anything.

'No one for John House?' repeated the guard.

Everyone shook their heads.

'Okay,' said the guard. 'Blythe House?'

'That's us,' said House, standing up with Lisa.

'Okay,' said the guard, leading them into a room, where a dishevelled looking Blythe sat in prison coveralls.

'Mom,' exclaimed House, running to hug his mother close.

'Son,' she said, hugging him tighter, then stepping back to take a look at him. 'You look a lot better.'

'Thanks,' he said. 'The doctors patched me up real good. I'm healing well. But Mom, look at you! You look ill'

'It's so good to hear,' said Blythe. 'And I'm fine honey, honestly. The jumpsuits aren't amazing, but I'm coping. So, this must be Lisa, the gal that stood up to your father.'

'Yeah, that's me,' said Lisa.

'Are you and Greg?...' she asked.

'Mom!' exclaimed Greg.

'It's okay Greg,' said Lisa. 'Yes Ma'am, we are a couple now.'

'Oh I am thrilled,' said Blythe. 'I was waiting for the day when Greg bought a girl home. You seem like a really nice girl, thank you for looking after him. I'm so grateful to you and your parents for being there for him.'

'It's their pleasure,' said Lisa. 'They love Greg.

'Have you visited your father?' asked Blythe, turning her attention to Greg.

'No Mom,' he said. 'And I don't plan on doing so.'

'I understand,' said Blythe, bowing her head slightly. 'What he did to you was unforgivable, what I did was unforgivable also.'

'I understand Mom, I really do,' replied House. 'And I forgive you 100%, it was not your fault. All of the blame goes to him. That's why I never went to visit him.'

'I don't get it,' said Blythe, confused.

'My dad's a lawyer,' said Lisa. 'He said that it would look bad for the prosecution if Greg visited John, but he made the decision to visit you because he wants the jury to go easy on you, and he missed you terribly.'

'I've got it all figured out Mom.' Said Greg. 'I'm planning on giving evidence against John and in your favour. With a bit of luck, you'll get a reduced sentence or found not guilty.'

'You're doing so much to help me,' said Blythe quietly. 'After all that I did.'

'Mom, did you not hear me?' said Greg. 'I don't blame you, and I forgive you. We both have a chance to be free now. John's going away for a long time. We both have the opportunity to be free from his crap. Once you're free, we can sell the house, get away from the bad memories, buy a new one and start our lives again!'

'You've got it all planned,' said Blythe. 'I don't deserve such a loving son.'

'Mom, you do!' exclaimed House. 'Think of it as something to look forward to, something to keep you going when it's bad here. When you're out, life starts again. A better life.'

'Times up,' said the security guard, entering the room.

'Okay,' said House, standing up and hugging Blythe. 'It's all gonna change Mom, as soon as you're out of here, our lives start again. I love you.'


	32. Chapter 32

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Sorry for being an awful writer and not posting for ages. I started Sixth Form 3 weeks ago, and the amount of homework I've been given you would not believe. So bear with me, I am still here and trying to write when I can.**

_'You've got it all planned,' said Blythe. 'I don't deserve such a loving son.'_

_'Mom, you do!' exclaimed House. 'Think of it as something to look forward to, something to keep you going when it's bad here. When you're out, life starts again. A better life.'_

_'Times up,' said the security guard, entering the room._

_'Okay,' said House, standing up and hugging Blythe. 'It's all gonna change Mom, as soon as you're out of here, our lives start again. I love you.'_

**3 Months Later...**

**The Trial...**

_**John's Verdict...**_

'We the jury, find the defendent, John Frederick House, guilty of attempted murder in the first degree,' announced the foreman.

'Noted,' said the judge as House and Cuddy sighed with relief. 'Mr House, what you have done is inexcusable. Whether you were angry about the fact that Gregory was not yours, that does not justify your actions. That boy looked to you for a father figure, and you abused that position. You have made his life a misery, and you show no remorse for what you have done. You could have killed him, and we have heard that it was your intention to kill him or maim him. Therefore, I sentence you to life imprisonment.'

'I knew they'd come to that verdict,' said Tim Cuddy, whispering into House and Lisa's ears.

'How?' said House, puzzled.

'I'm a good lawyer, your father's wasn't a good lawyer at all,' said Tim. 'So many rookie errors. And the judge, well, you couldn't have had a better one. He is known to be especially harsh on cases where parents or family hurt their children.'

'He's where he belongs now,' said Jill. 'That's what matters.'

'I just hope they'll go easy on Blythe,' said Lisa. 'Greg's testimony went well, so I'm hopeful.'

'Me too,' said Greg. 'I have a good feeling about this...'

_**Blythe's Verdict...**_

'We the jury, find the defendent, Blythe Margaret House, not guilty of accessory to attempted murder,' said the foreman.

Lisa, Blythe and House collectively gasped with relief in conjunction with Tim and Jill.

'It's over Lise,' he said. 'She's free.'

'I love you son,' said Blythe tearfully.

'I love you too Mom,' he replied. 'Everything is going to be different now, I promise.'

'Where will I stay?' said Blythe. 'I can't go back to that house. Not after everything Greg and I have endured there.'

'I was going to suggest that you stay in our spare room,' said Tim. 'Until you can sort out the sale of your home and purchase a new one.'

'Yes,' said Greg. 'We should start looking for one. This is a new beginning, I am really excited!'

'Me too,' said Blythe.

'Let's go out to celebrate,' said Jill. 'Italian sound good?'

'Perfect,' said Lisa. 'I'll call the guys, they'll want to celebrate with us.'

'Definitely,' said Greg. 'Ellis will be thrilled, she loves Italian. In general, she just loves food at the moment. She's getting worse than me, stealing everyone's food.'

'She's pregnant Greg,' said Lisa. 'She's got to feed little unborn Catriona.'

'Catriona?' asked Greg. 'What kind of a name is that?'

'It's the Irish version of Katheryn, I think it's pretty,' said Lisa. 'They found out they were having a girl, so the Catriona is for Katheryn, and her middle names are gonna be Brittany Annalise so they're a little nod nod to all three of us. Catriona Brittany Annalise Matthews. Cute name huh?'

'Very,' said Jill.

'Do you think they noticed that if they named her Catriona Annalise Brittany then her initials would spell CAB? But they have Catriona Brittany Annalise, so it's CBA, abbreviation of can't be asked. Cool huh?' said House with a grin.

'He's all back to normal then,' said Blythe, rolling her eyes.

'I've never been normal,' said House. 'Normal is not normal.'

'Of course not,' said Lisa, picking up her phone. 'Hey Jim, are you with Katheryn, Ellis, Kevin, Brit and Chase? Good, get them to meet us at the nice Italian place that we all like, Greg's Mom got off and his Dad got life, so we're celebrating. Awesome, see you there. Bye.'

'That was easy,' said House.

'Yeah,' said Cuddy. 'They were all together talking about the concert next week.'

'Oh God yeah,' said House. 'It's so close.'

'Yeah,' said Lisa. 'You'll all do amazingly I'm sure.'


	33. Chapter 33

Here I Am

**A Modern Day House/Cuddy Schoolfic.**

Characters include House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Katheryn.

**Sorry for being an awful writer and not posting for ages. I started Sixth Form 7 weeks ago, and the amount of homework I've been given you would not believe. So bear with me, I am still here and trying to write when I can.**

_'Yeah,' said Cuddy. 'They were all together talking about the concert next week.'_

_'Oh God yeah,' said House. 'It's so close.'_

_'Yeah,' said Lisa. 'You'll all do amazingly I'm sure.'_

'Are you nervous?' asked Lisa as she adjusted Greg's tie. Tonight was the night of the concert, and everyone in the band had decided on a black and white retro theme.

'A little,' admitted House, looking into the mirror. Lisa had done a great job choosing him this outfit. He looked smart yet he looked like a bit of a rebel rocker in his white shirt and thin black tie, waistcoat, black skinny jeans and converses.

'You'll be amazing,' she said, smiling widely at him and kissing his cheek. 'I'm going to go and see if the others are ready.'

'Okay,' replied House.

Lisa wove her way through the chaos of their dressing room to find Ellis, Katheryn, Kevin, Chase and Wilson. Ellis was wearing a plain black dress with white accessories, and Katheryn in the opposite, wearing a white dress with black accessories. The polar opposite look they had going looked pretty cool in Lisa's opinion. Chase wore his Pink Floyd t-shirt with his skinny jeans and Vans, and Wilson was the opposite to House, wearing a black shirt with a thin white tie and skinny jeans. Kevin had gone for a similar look to Chase, wearing his Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Lisa couldn't help but smile. They all looked amazing, they were going to storm the show tonight.

'Guys, if you're ready, you should be getting to the stage. Everything's set up, you just have to sing your hearts out. House made sure that there were a few bits of paper around to tell you the order, and that you're starting with Santa Monica,' said Lisa. 'Don't be nervous, you're going to be amazing.'

'Thanks Lise,' said everyone.

They all made their way to the stage and took their places at their instruments. Ellis and Katheryn took their place at the microphones, their heartbeats echoing in the ears. This was what they'd been working on for the past 4 months, this was it.

'Princeton High School is proud to present, for your listening pleasure, Prince WHECKK!' said the voice backstage on the microphone.

As the curtains opened, the band could not help but smile as the crowd roared.

'Good Evening Princeton,' they chorused together in excitement, receiving a huge cheer from the audience. 'We're Prince WHECKK, and we're gonna start off with a song called Santa Monica. It's about how people can hide behind their telephone, and how they could be anyone.'

_**In Santa Monica, in the wintertime,  
The lazy streets so undemanding  
I walk into the crowd  
In Santa Monica, you get your coffee from  
The coolest places on the promenade  
Where people dress just so  
Beauty so unavoidable, everywhere you turn  
It's there.  
I sit and wonder what am I doing here?**_

But on the telephone line I am anyone  
I am anything I want to be.  
I could be a super model or Norman Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
Or would you?

In Santa Monica, all the people got modern names  
Like Jake or Mandy  
And modern bodies too  
In Santa Monica, on the boulevard,  
You'll have to dodge those in-line skaters  
Or they'll knock you down  
I never felt so lonely,  
Never felt so out of place  
I never wanted something more than this

But on the telephone line I am anyone  
I am anything I want to be  
I could be a super model or Norman Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
On the telephone line, I am any height  
I am any age I want to be  
I could be a caped crusader, or space invader  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
Or would you?

Or would you?

But on the telephone line I am anyone  
I am anything I want to be  
I could be a super model or Norman Mailer  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
On the telephone line, I am any height  
I am any age I want to be  
I could be a caped crusader, or space invader  
And you wouldn't know the difference  
Or would you?

The crowd applauded in appreciation.

'Thanks guys,' said Katheryn. 'This next song is very special to us. It's a song about friendship and being there for each other when things are rough. This song describes our friendship, and how we feel as a band, so close as friends that we feel like family. Here it is guys, it's called Be Strong.'

_**Are you swimming up stream  
in oceans of blue  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see**_

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
and When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong

We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong

No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on (whoa) and be strong  
(hang on hang on) Be strong  
Hold on and be strong

The crowd roared once more.

'This crowd is awesome tonight,' exclaimed Ellis. 'We're so lucky and grateful to be performing to you. Music is our passion, and it's so great to share it with you all. The next song we're going to be doing for you is called Never Let You Go.'

_**If we find that our vision is blinded  
We should slow down and maybe we will find it  
Every heart just needs a little time to grow  
If we go through a little bit of hard times  
You should know that to fix it it'll take time  
Baby hold on before we start to lose control**_

What can I say, what can I do  
How do we change, I'm not gonna lose you

If the world stops turning  
If the sun stops burning  
When the cold winds starts to blow  
I wanna let you know, oh I'll never let you go  
When you feel like breaking  
When your heart keeps waiting  
When the tears begin to flow  
I wanna let you know, oh I'll never let you go

Don't hide those feelings inside 'cause  
If they're tucked back they could turn your heart black  
How long will it take for us to let this go

We you just wait, will you let loose  
Will you know, my feelings are true

If the world stops turning  
If the sun stops burning  
When the cold winds starts to blow  
I wanna let you know, oh I'll never let you go  
When you feel like breaking  
When your heart keeps waiting  
When the tears begin to flow  
I wanna let you know, oh I'll never let you go

Baby I am standing here  
Trying to get past the fear  
Hoping you will let me go  
Oh, I wanna let you know

If the world stops turning  
If the sun stops burning  
When the cold winds starts to blow  
I wanna let you, oh I'll never let you go  
When you feel like breaking  
When your heart keeps waiting  
When the tears begin to flow  
I wanna let you know, oh I'll never let you go

Oh, I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
Oh, I wanna let you know, I'll never let you go  
No, I'll never let you go  
Oh, I wanna let you know, I'll never let you go  
No, I'll never let you go  
I'm gonna let you know, I'll never let you go  
I'm gonna let you know, oh I'll never let you go

As the crowd applauded, Katheryn said, 'We're gonna slow it down a bit now, and you've got a treat. We have Ellis here doing a solo everyone. So, sit back and relax, this one's called Over You.'

_**from the moment that we met  
I knew that we would connect  
your eyes had told me that somehow we shared a history  
feeling fearless I took a chance  
couldn't let the moment pass  
I felt that fate had played a hand  
and brought you here to me  
but happiness can be short-lived  
and pain can bring you to your knees  
(chorus: don't think  
that I'll get over you  
don't know  
if I can make it through  
my darkest days without you in my life  
and don't think  
that I can face the pain  
I'll never see you face again  
I close my eyes and wonder when, will it ever end)  
got as close as we could be  
felt that you could see through me  
you read my mind, you knew my life  
became a part of me  
took for granted precious times  
thought we had it on our side  
by some cruel twist of fate  
I had to watch you fade away  
(chorus x5)**_

'You guys are so amazing, really,' exclaimed Ellis once the song had finished. 'It's for you that we do concerts, because we want to share our love of music with you. We're so glad that you're enjoying the show. We're going to hand you over to Mr Kevin Matthews. He's going to be singing I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel To Be Free. Ladies and Gentleman, Mr Kevin Matthews!'

_**I wish I knew how it would feel to be free  
I wish I could break all the chains holding me  
I wish I could say all the things that I should say  
Say 'em loud say 'em clear  
For the whole wide world to hear**_

I wish I could share  
All the love that's in my heart  
Remove all the bars that keep us apart  
And I wish you could know how it is to be me  
Then you'd see and agree that every man should be free

I wish I could be like a bird in the sky  
How sweet it would be if I found I could fly  
Well I'd soar to the sun and look down at the sea  
_**And I'd sing cos I know how it feels to be free**__****_

_**I wish I knew how it would**__** feel to be free  
I wish I could break all the chains holding me  
And I wish I could say all the things that I wanna say  
Say 'em loud say 'em clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
Say 'em loud say 'em clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
Say 'em loud say 'em clear  
For the whole wide world to hear**_

One love one blood  
One life you've got to do what you should  
One life with each other  
Sisters, brothers

One love but we're not the same  
We got to carry each other Carry each other  
One One One One One...

I knew how it would feel to be free  
I knew how it would feel to be free

'Princeton, you are an amazing crowd!' shouted Kevin down the microphone. 'Y'all having fun tonight? Yeah? That's what I like to hear! Aren't the girls awesome? C'mon y'all, let's give it up to Katheryn and Ellis. And welcome Ellis back, because we're gonna be duetting now. The songs Ain't No Mountain High Enough, sing it if you know the words!'

_**Ain't no mountain high.**_

_**Ain't no valley low.**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough baby.**_

_**If you need me, call me**_

_**No matter where you are**_

_**No matter how far,**_

_**dont worry baby**_

_**Just call my name**_

_**I'll be there in a hurry**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**cause baby,**_

_**There aint no mountain high enough**_

_**aint no valley low enough**_

_**aint no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you, babe**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**I set you free**_

_**I told you you could always count on me darling**_

_**From that day on, I made a vow**_

_**I'll be there when you want me**_

_**Someway, somehow**_

_**cause baby,**_

_**Ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you, babe**_

_**oh no darling**_

_**No wind, no rain**_

_**Nor winter storm**_

_**can't stop me baby**_

_**no no baby**_

_**Cause you are my goal**_

_**If your ever in trouble**_

_**I'll be there on the double**_

_**just send for me**_

_**oh baby!**_

_**My love is alive**_

_**way down in my heart**_

_**Although we are miles apart**_

_**If you ever need a helping hand**_

_**I'll be there on the double**_

_**Just as fast as I can**_

_**Don't you know that there**_

_**ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you babe**_

_**Don't ya know that there**_

_**Ain`t no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain`t no valley low enough**_

_**Ain`t no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from gettin to you babe.**_

'Princeton, you are so awesome,' yelled Ellis. 'We're gonna hand you back to Katheryn right now for some Colbie Caillat. Here she is with Battle. Give it up for Kath everyone!'

_**[V1:]**__** You thought we'd be fine  
All these years gone by  
Now your askin me to listen  
Well then tell me bout everything  
No lies we're loosin time**_

_**[C:]**__** Cause this is a battle  
And its your final last call  
It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know  
But why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?  
This can be better, you used to be happy, try!**_

  


_**[V2:]**__** You've got them on your side  
And they wont change their minds  
Now its over  
And im feelin like we've missed out on everything  
I just hope its worth the fight**_

_**[C:]**__** Cause this is a battle  
And its your final last call (Why'd you have to let it go)  
It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know (cant you see you hurt me soo)  
But why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?  
Things could be better, you can be happy, try!**_

  
  
  


_**[C:]**__** Cause this is a battle  
And its your final last call...  
It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know(cant you see you hurt me so)  
But why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?  
This can be better, we can be happy, try!**_

This is a battle  
This is a battle

This your final last call

This is a battle  
This is a battle

And its your final last call

This is a battle and its your final last call  


'I don't know about you Princeton, but I am real tired. Maybe we should just stop now?' asked Katheryn.

'The only time we stop is when we die,' shouted Kevin. 'Shall we give you one more Princeton? One more song?'

'Yeah!' roared the crowd in excitement.

'Let's do it then,' replied Ellis. 'Are you ready Princeton?'

As the crowd roared YEAH, the music began, a heavy rock riff that had everyone up on their feet.

_**So sick of hearing your words  
All I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live  
My life a different way  
I'm gonna pack up my things  
I'm gonna do it just  
Watch me, watch me**_

I'm like a rat in a cage  
About to lose it all  
And I ain't gonna give up until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it all in  
Just get it over with  
Watch me, watch me

Cuz life is way too short  
And I can't wait no more

Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

So sick of falling apart and crawling back again  
So sick of playing the games that I can never win  
I really had it, just so so sick of it  
Watch me, just watch me

Cuz life is just way too short  
And I can't wait anymore

Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

I wont look back  
I wont look back no more  
Hey (2x)

So here I go,  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

Although the song had technically ended, the music carried on, and Ellis and Katheryn took to the mic once more.

'Show your appreciation guys, to Mr James Wilson on drums!' said Ellis, clapping her hands as Wilson did a big drum solo.

'And Mr Kevin Matthews on guitar,' said Katheryn as Kevin belted out a screeching solo.

'And Mr Gregory House on the keyboard,' said Ellis as House did his solo.

'And Mr Robert Chase on the bass, what a cool rhyme,' remarked Katheryn as Chase played his solo.

Taking the mic, House said, 'And you can't forget the two lovely ladies themselves, give it up for Miss Katheryn Tretler-Wirth and Miss Ellis Spicer on vocals!'

'Princeton, you've been an awesome audience,' said Wilson.

'But now we gotta go,' said Chase.

'Listen out for our up and coming gigs, we'll see you all soon,' said House as they all bowed and the curtains shut.

'We did it guys,' said Katheryn, enveloping them all in a group hug.

'Ahh man,' said Ellis. 'I'm shattered. Let's drive home and order pizza.'

'Yeah,' they all said in agreement, heading for the exit.


End file.
